Stalker problems
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Marinette assumed she knew all about Adrien but one day when she is watching or "stalking him " during a photoshoot she finds he is chat noir .How will she react to this and handle knowing his secret and keeping hers ? Alya creates a secret club devoted to know ladybugs identity Will Marinette be able to keep so many secrets ? It gets better the further along you read
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank all that reviewed my VERY rude draft of this fanfic! All of you are amazing. WHILE rereading it I noticed it was even worse then I imagined. I think I corrected most mistakes however if you see any or have any suggestion please review.**

 **I knew it was full of mistakes but still you read it! So here is promised the final improved version. btw chapter two Already finished is coming this weekend!**

Marinette was watching Adrien from far waiting for him to be over with the photoshoot. She had made him some macarons. She already planned it all out in her head. First, she would pretend to be passing by and then meet him, offer him some delicious homemade macarons and soon they would fall in love, get married, have kids … Focus her brain told her, this time she was going to do it!

Adrien was exhausted, all day in the photoshoot and he was begging for a brake. He wanted macarons but Adrien being a model couldn't eat them .Plus the bakery he loved was far away, however when you are chat noir neither of those things are a problem. As soon as he could have a break. He would sneak out buy the macarons as chat and then be back.

"Well Adrien take a break, you look terrible. Go freshen up"-said the photographer to Adrien clearly as tired as Adrien and everyone else.

"Thanks" - Adrien was used to those commentaries. That usually meant a 15-minute break. Enough time for macarons he taught to himself.

Adrien ran superfast to make sure no one saw him and also because he has starving. Marinete actually followed him hoping to fulfill her plan. He was superfast but Marinete was still able to track him .He went a black alley and she wondered what he was doing. When she carefully looked she saw and heard Adrien talking to someone, but she couldn't see anyone else, after her eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness on that alley and the adrenaline dropped. She could see a black cat ? Maybe? She couldn't be sure. What happened next even surprised her more. Adrien looked around. Marinete hid and then she heard Adrien voice whisper:" Claws out !".She first was shocked by the green light and then Chat noir appeared while Adrien vanished .

Marinete mind quickly raced as she repeated to herself over and over the same to process it -Adrien was chat noir! Chat was Adrien! Adrien was chat!

He quickly extended his staff and disappeared in the rooftops of the buildings.

Marinete didn't know if she was happy, shocked, upset. Tikki got of her purse and was saying something but she couldn't hear her. Marinetes`s body glued to the wall slowly dropping till she ended up sitting with her hands on her face .

After a eternity to process it. She got up, it didn't take that long but at the pace her mind raced thinking about how she missed that about Adrien. Remembering about all the clues, missions and moments she had shared with chat also Adrien, her brain felt it had done a marathon.

"Are you okay Marinette?"- Tikki asked hoping to finally get a reaction from Marinete

"Yes I mean why didn't you tell he was chat ? I know identities must be a secret but you knew and I love him and he was there with me fighting akumas and ..."- Marinette didn't even gave herself time to breath racing all those words out of her mouth.

"I couldn't tell you. I am sorry! I wanted to but it was supposed to be a secret and I also was scared of your reaction."- Tikki seemed sad about it but Marinette immediately understood her reasons. Marinete knew Tikki was right although she also assumed tikki was exaggerating. Marinette took a breath and then said:

"I think I just want to stay here for a while rethinking all my life"-Marinette hid her face again in her hands again and let her body drop one more time.

Chat noir came in the alley and since he didn't saw no one steering He destrasformed, he dint saw Marinette since she was seating on the ground still and super quiet. Marinette saw the green light and walked away. Adrien was so focused on the macarons he still had one left and when he was about to eat it . Plagg ate the whole macaron defending himself with:

"What ? I am looking out for your figure"

"You said you dint like macarons"-Adrien replied with the anwer Plagg gave him just seconds before he transformed.

"See how far I go for you kid? You should thank me!"- Plagg liked his paws and gloated.

"Oh No! got go before someone starts looking for me"-Adrien looked at the clock . The trip was fast but the photographers, the people that surrounded him and the autographs made him take a little longer than expected.

Adrien ran and ended up tripping on someone.

"I am sorry"- said Adrien getting down and picking up the box of macarons – "you even dropped your box of macarons Marinete"- he then smiled at her and gave her the box.

"Addrrien !"- she hadn't seen him go behind her , she imagined if she went slow enough he wouldn't see or hear her go but she was wrong because he just tackled her.

"I didn't see where I was going sorry again, Marinete" – he scratched his head like he usually does when he is nervous.

"Funny seeing you here Adrien. I mean I didn't see anything. Nice day today, too bad we don't see chat noir on calm days like this since there are no akumas . Chat noir is the best! Right? - she couldn't believe what she had just said.

He raised his eyebrow getting a little suspicious – "I guess".

"And ladybug too because they are a team, so they are both amazing!" -Marinete tried to save herself.

"Sure!"-Adrien brushed off his suspicions and laughed because it seemed Marinete was just mumbling like she sometimes did anyway- "So what were you doing here? Not trying to find ladybug or chat noir. I bet."

When she heard Adrien joke she froze. Panic settled in Marinete, so she said the first thing that came to her mind-"I came to ...to ...feed a cat ? "- she couldn't believe her words, it would sound like something chat noir might say.

"Feed a cat? With macarons?" -Adrien put his scratched his chin. That made no sence.

"He i...s a particular cat.."- Marinete smiled ,hoping Adrien would stop questioning her .

Adrien saw the photographer calling him and he did not look happy.

"I have to go, good luck with your cat"-Adrien said before running to the photographer and apologizing for being late.

Tikki left the purse laughing – "feed a cat, Marinete ?"

"I panicked , tikki what was I supposed to say ?Oh! hi Adrien I know you are cat noir and by the way I am ladybug and have this gigantic crush on you"-Marinete waved her hand and then kept gesturing throughout her hole answer ,exaggerating a little.

Tikki sat on Marinete´s shoulder -"Between that and feeding a cat , goes a long way "-Tikki smiled.

"Let's just go home "-she went to the same alley and said:" Tikki, spots on"

Ladybug raced on top of the buildings but before going home she decided to check on her kitty even calling him her kitty seemed weird at that moment. She wanted to see a little more of the photoshoot before going home.

Adrien was in front of the camera smiling. When he noticed a red dot moving in the rooftops and stopping. He felt like his lady was looking at him and glowed.

"That's it! The boys in love! very good! give me those adorable eyes and those pearly whites. Conquer that girl !" -said the photographer not knowing how right his words were. In his mind Adrien taught "I will ".

Marinete laid in bed, looking at Adrien photo´s and then at the chat puppet she had made. "Same guy , same guy "her brain told her.

 **Next day**

Beautiful and peaceful day everything calm until Marinete went to school and Alya came running :

"Girl, you won't believe this! Mark this day because I am one step closer to find ladybugs identity"

Marinete squealed- "what do you mean Alya ?"

"I am talking about a super major secret" - Alya placed Marinete´s hand on her phone –" say : I promise to protect Paris from evil and keep a secret "

"What?" -Marinete took a step back

"Girl, come on say it"-Alya begged .Even making her YOU HAVE TO DO THIS signature look.

" I promise to protect Paris from evil and to keep a secret "-Marinete wondered if Alya knew.

"That's my girl, so I created a group to discover ladybugs identity. We are the buginettes .Adrien picked the name .Pretty cool ,right ?"

"Adrien is on it too, who else is a buginette?" -Marinette couldn't believe Adrien was trying to find out who she was. She wanted to murder that alley cat but then again, that cat was Adrien. What would even Adrien do or react if he knew that she was ladybug. Would he even like her?

"Well there's me , Nino ,Adrien and you"-Alya said proud of her small and secretive club.

"Me?" -Marinette didn't know if to laugh or cry at the irony of being in a club dedicated to find out her biggest secret –"ladybug identity must remain a secret "

"That's why we promised all on the mighty phone"-Alya showed her the phone that seemed to have the screen display some kind of spiritual book.

"I come up with some clues and I know alone I can't find her but with your help, ladybug secret will be revealed"-Alya was so excited as Marinete was scared.

"Hi Marinete" -Adrien touched her shoulder and she shyly replied:

"Adrien hi ,chat I mean I..I wanted to chat with you ? "-Marinete was this close to let his identity slip and next to Alya

"Well since I am not doing here anything, I will leave you two lovebugs alone."-Alya left going next to talk to Nino.

"You did? "- Adrien smiled, he was used to her nervous behavior, so he didn't even seemed to notice all the cat stuff she was saying.

Marinette kept going – "yes, I wanted to adopt a cat and since you are such a Catch" -Marinette wasn't stammering anymore instead now she was mumbling a lot – "I mean since you catch and help cats at the rescue center."

"You know about that?" - Adrien smiled again, he taught the cat pun though unintentional was funny.

"I guess I am learning something new about you every day"-Marinete brain went to the moment she saw Adrien transform.

"Sure , I would love to take you there and help you pick a cat , there is this one that is really annoying and black I call him plagg " - that was his favorite cat named in honor of his kuami , the cat had back luck being abandoned and returned several times. Plagg l didn't seem to see the resemblance between him and that straight out normal cat .

"Sounds perfect. Can't wait!" - Marinette knew eventually Adrien would get suspicious of all those puns .but it was unstoppable , she knew he was cat noir and liked them so she made puns .It was involuntary and for moments she wished she could go back to didn´t even liked puns !

Marinete was able to keep calm and avoid cat puns when she went with Adrien to the shelter . well at least making them because Adrien was having fun saying them and if she didn't know he was cat noir she would definitely suspect it now. She did end up taking plagg ,the cat, home and tikki seamed to love him and even said it was still nicer then the original ,after he tried to catch the poor kuami twice .Marinette's parents were super nice and even helped by getting a litter box , food , toys.

Next day luckily was Saturday and that meant no school or seeing Adrien which made Marinete a little happy .She liked chat and loved Adrien but was she in love with chat also ? She needed to find some time and think how she felt really about them two or him, she corrected herself. She also had to choose either to tell him or not who she was or that she knew who he was.

Today wouldn't be the day to relax and think about it because Adrien stopped by to check on plagg and bring some cat toys.

Adrien was so happy playing with the cat and Marinette couldn't help saying :

Pussy cat, my Petit minon

Adrien looked at her astonished, both of them knew that was what ladybug called Chat noir .Marinette turned her eyes to plagg pretending to be calling him. Adrien smiled remembering how his lady called him that and knowing the cat was in good hands if Marinette was half as good as his lady.

"Adrien what do you think about knowing ladybug's identity ?.Alya told me you were in the bugginettes too"-Marinete set on a table macarons and Chinese fortune cookies.

"This are delicious ! I think Paris needs protection and ladybug can only do that if it's a secret who she is .That's why we can't tell anyone if we find out"-Adrien seemed very happy eating and also avoiding to answer.

"Well I made them all by myself. The thing if someone already knew about his identity…I meant hers obviously ladybug and she didn't know someone already knew it ."

Adrien froze, Marinette was scared she had given away she knew who he was, she referred ladybug but meant to say cat noir obviously.

"You know who ladybug is?" -Adrien stooped eating and seemed very surprised and serious.

Marinete didn't say anything, the air was stuck at her throat. Was she about to tell him ?

Adrien sighted, blinked very slowly like he was imagining something and then put his hand on Marinette's lip and said:" Don't tell me or anyone, it must be kept a secret not even alya can !"

Marinete couldn't believe her hears. She knew he wanted to know. In her mind he imagined how hard he must have been trying not to ask her and instead to tell her that –" what about the bugginettes ?"-she asked

"I only joined to make sure if someone found out it would be safe her secret."-Adrien smiled again . Going again for the snacks.

"You were trying to stop alya from finding out !"- Marinette exclaimed now realizing Adrien was being a good partner and making sure no one knew who she was. Marinette at that moment could see both Adrien and chat there in him , she hugged him and said" thank you"

"I guess you joined for the same reason as I did then since you already know "-Adrien brushed Marinette's hair and she let him go. Noticing she had literally her head against Adrien´s shirt.

His phone rang and he had to go but before he did : "thank you for keeping ladybugs secret Marinete"

Marinette followed outside Adrien to the limo and didn't say a word , embarrassed he thanked her or maybe that now more than ever she wanted Adrien to know the truth about her. She was to confused to choose now .

People's screams from an akuma caught Adrien´s and Marinete´s attention. He grabbed her and with her in his hands run half a block until they reached the bakery . In his arms, Marinete couldn't believe he instead of transforming was saving her first .He left her in the bakery , he then came up with the excuse he had to check on his driver ,Marinette wanted to scream "go and I will see you soon "or maybe "stay chat and let's transform together" but no. She just merely said:" okay thank you"

She saw him leave and wondered: "Am I so obvious too?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took so long, but I had some issues with publisning , N** **ow it´s fixed I think. I hope this means I can write more :) In this this version kagami never was akumatized . This story will be based on the episodes of season 1 and season 2 until episode glaciator meaning dark owl happened in this universe.**

 **I can´t wait for your reviews on this chapter .HA HA HA.**

 **sidenote:phoptografer=akumatized photographer.**

Marinette with a smile affirmed -" _Tikki I think its time to transform! Tikki spots on_ " Was she happy to go fight with Adrien by her side?

The akuma was the photographer from Adrien´s photoshoot yesterday. His camera was broken and he had lost all the photo-shoots he had .His power was that when when he would take a picture things froze in time. Stuff like a pets,machines and even people all froze in a FLASH .Everything just stopped !The look on people faces completely horrified was daunting. Marinete jumped off her balcony and swung across Paris to meet the akuma and of course Chat/ Adrien. She was excited to see Adrien as chat .

 _"Hello, my lady? Missed me this last few day? "_ -Chat was smirking and running/Jumping across the streets of Paris .

She could tell he was excited. In fact, there had been a while since ladybug and chat fought the last akuma together. Strangely enough she was just excited as he was . Spending a little time with your crush and at the same time seeing Paris in a way no one else ever could was amazing! Besides his flirtatious ways and bad puns made it somehow different then just hanging out with Adrien.

 _"It takes time for someone to miss others ,chat "_ \- How could she miss him if she had just seen him ? She was having so much fun sharing this moments with Adrien. Although keeping a straight face and act the same way she did before knowing was hard .

Chat was there, Marinette would fight an akuma by his side. The idea shook her head one more time but this time terrifying her as she saw the fear and horror in people as their were "captured".Did they even knew what was happening now ? Where they in pain ? This thoughts scared Marinete remembering that a certain cat seemed to constantly put himself in danger and risk his life for her .Ladybug almost slipped ,thinking about the idea of Adrien amongst those horrified people ,as one of them. Ladybug now was scared . Chat out ran her and kept following the horrified people trail to get to the photografer.

" _Well let's just take a picture of heroes of Paris. It will be my master piece_ "-Said the photografer setting up the camera.

" _Thanks I know the cameras love me but the light in here is all wrong_ " -chat kept jumping from one place to another .He was distracting the akuma -"S _ee here the lighting is perfect but the background I hate it ,let's try some where else_ "

Ladybug might even laughed at chat and his lame jokes if it wasn´t so serious or if it wasn´t Adrien of all people risking his life,She knew that she had to wait for the best opportunity to get the camera and free the akuma. She also had to be careful not to be captured. She knew Chat was more then enough to keep someone distracted .

" _Stop !You stupid cat and let me take you a nice picture_ "-the photografer was loosing his temper. Every time Chat moved the photografer would freak out and restart setting up the camera .This had to be his best photography ever. Adrien knew photographer´s and knew that anything was enough to set them off . Hard was to find a way to help ladybug to get the camera safely.

Ladybug saw he was about to take a picture of chat Noir. Not even caring if the picture would be decent or not .The flash blinded chat for moments .Ladybug jumped over chat instead of pulling the photographers camera which now would have been the right time giving his position Ladybug and Chat rolled on the floor .If it wasn´t for her chat would be just a nice picture.

" _Sorry, are you okay ad...hum ... I meant did you get hurt ?_ "- she blushed realizing she was on top of Adrien.

" _I am fine!Thank you, my lady .Watch out_ !" -Chat pulled ladybug closer and began to roll making both of them roll together .If not for him both of them would have been "captured".

Chat now is over ladybug and gets up giving her his hand and a smirk .Marinette had no idea Adrien could smirk so much.

 _"Are you okay my lady ? "-_ He asked _-"Ladybug ,we beter hurry I don´t think we have time to snapchat."-_ Both began to ran as the photografer got closer.

" _I would be better if we could defeat this Akuma .Luckly charm_ "-ladybug answered.

" _Chewing gum_ ?"-Both Ladybug and chat were surprised .

" _Delicious but how is that gonna help us stop the villain_ ?"-of course had to make one of his jokes.

Ladybug looked around and saw only chat and the photografer .She knew her plan involved putting Adrien in danger .She had to find another plan, after all she couldn't let Adrien get hurt.

" _Bugaboo any plans_ ?"-Her silence was weird since usually she always gave him a quick and smart answer.

" _yes but I don´t like it._ "-she told chat-" _It´s dangerous !_ "

" _well I don´t think we cant keep avoiding him forever besides you only have 5 minutes_ ."-Chat pointed at her earrings.

 _"Fine ,promise you will be careful.I don´t wanna loose..._ -she had to control herself- _my partner_ .

She whispered the plan and without fail ,Adrien set himself in front of the camera and by making balloons with the chewing gum the photografer wouldn´t take a picture .Eventually chat got so close he grabbed the camera and threw it to ladybug that freed the akuma.

" _Thank you my lady for saving me back there_ "-Chat went for a hug that ladybug actually accepted quite well .She even smiled not that he noticed it because his eyes were shut enjoying that moment .Both stayed like that until ladybugs earrings began to beep.

" _I have to go pussy cat,see you later_ "-she blinked at him and turned around getting ready to swing way when she felt chat putting his hand on her shoulder and saying:

" _Listen there is this civilian that might know your secret .Her name is Marinete dupain-cheng ."_

Chat seemed worried .Ladybug couldn´t believe this was happening to her .She was trying to hold a laugh and keep a straight face as she told him:

" _Oh no !Do you think I could trust her ?You seem to know her so well !_ "

Chat was in shock .He couldn´t tell Ladybug ,Marinete was a close friend .He finally certain of what to answer said:

" _She told me she would keep it a secret and I think she is trust worthy"_

ladybug fired back- _"Would you trust her with your secret identity ?"-_ This was a question Marinette desperatly wanted to know the answer.

Adrien gave it a quick taught and replied:

 _"Identities must be a secret and for safety I could never tell her. She is a civilian and I wouldn´t want her to get hurt. I believe that if she found it out I would happily trust her with my secret and protect her the best that I can. "_

ladybug smiled and said:

 _"Well!Thank you chat!If you trust her that is good enough for me ,bye petit minon .See you soon!"-ladybug swung her yoyo with a childish and lovely smile while chat stayed there watching her go with a similar smile on his face._

 _ **A week later**_

Marinete had thought long and hard about it and she had made it threw a a week of Adrien coming to her house everyday to play with plagg and the secret meetings of the bugginetes .They were spending so much more time together,it almost didn´t seem to mather that the last few days there hadn´t been akumas. Adrien even in secret admitted once to Marinete he liked ladybug implying more then just a normal "like" .He even said he admired her. Adrien trusted Marinete so much and there she was keeping secrets from him.

Marienete decided she wanted to tell everything to Adrien .who she was and that she knew his identity .She also found the perfect way to do it .When he would came to her house .She would offer him a Chinese fortune cookie , she knew Adrien loved them and her mom taught her how to make them , She would make two both for Adrien , one saying" I know you are chat Noir"and the other saying "ladybug is in front of you" , she couldn't decided which to tell him first or how to tell him so she would let fate or better yet fortune would decide .

The Chinese cookies were hot so Marinete laid them in the corner table next to a order from Chloe Bourgeois .Marinete received a text from Adrien saying he was coming . Marinete went to set up her room and forgot that she had to clean it, set a table,brush her hair. She was panicking.

In the confusion of the morning at a bakery when Chloe went to pick up her cookies she ended up with the wrong ones , the Chinese fortune cookies.

Chloe opened the box and disappointed : " _uh ! Chinese ? I hate Chinese food , there you take it_ "she said giving it to kagami who happened to be passing by,

Kagami kept walking by .when she saw Adrien , she looked at him and decided to share with him one cookie.

" _Hi,kagami_ "-Adrien gave her one of his smiles.

" _Hey,Adrien !Would you like a fortune cookie ?_ _I remembered you like them._ "-Kagami was being nice because Adrien was one of the few friends she had that understood her competitive side in fencing and in life.

" _Yeah thanks ,Kagami.I have to rush because I am already late and promised a friend to meet her .See you later_ "-Adrien thanked kagami and ran the last few meters until the bakery.

He saw the bakery but couldn´t resist the cookie anymore and ate it. He saw the paper inside and wished like he always did ,a tradition his mother invented wishing on the fortune cookies .He wished it would guide him to his true love ,Marinette greated him at the door with a smile and he opened the paper as she was opening the door .He was in shock at reading the words :" Ladybug is in front of you"

Marinette asked what was wrong and he said : " _I know who ladybug is_!"-He whispered.

Marinette grabbed the paper he was holding and read it , it was the paper she hid in the cookies ,How did he have it ?

" _Where did you get that?_ "-Marinette asked horrified.

Adrien began putting the pieces of the puzzle together not knowing it was from opposite puzzles-" _It was kagami .She must be ladybug after all she gave it to me .It makes so much sense the fortune cookie,her hair , her quick moves_ " -Marinete was shaking not knowing what to say .Maybe this is was a prank or a nightmare ?Marinete thought to herself .Not believing this was happening to her -" _You are friends with her ,that's how you know , I mean you can't tell me. I get it !However this meant she wanted me to know ,that means she trusted me .my l...ovely friend trusted me!_ "-He continued .He almost said my lady given how excited he was.

"I guess .What other explanation could it be for that ?- "Marinete nervously asked and giggled trying to hide her true feelings-" Would you like it if it was her ?"-her eyes glowed waiting for the answer as if they were the ocean and were one drop away to a tsunami.

 _"Of course she is perfect , smart , pretty . She can totally be her ,she is also brave .I mean can you believe that I practiced fencing by her side ? It makes so much sence .She is unstoppable and amazing .Fast moves and comes from a famous oriental family "_ -Marinette froze with Adrien´s words .Hs smile, thinking kagami was ladybug,Marinette had seen it very times, that bright smile on chat but never in Adrien .She knew right then he would never smile like that for her marinete .he continued- _"I mean we spent time together. She was in our class all this time,How amazing is it that she was so close ? I guess based on her personality it makes sense and explains why she was never akumatized."_

Adrien´s words hurt , every single syllable felt like a knife into her heart ,How could he ever love her ? He loved the idea of ladybug .So the ideal ladybug was what Marinette would give him .Adrien loved the smirked,confident strong ladybug not the clumsy and awkward Marinete .

" _Yes , it is her , don't tell her I told you ,in fact don't confront her about this .she might get scared._ "-Marinete confirmed it .She didn´t want him to know .She didn´t know if it hurt more lying like that to Adrien or his words and his happiness over thinking ladybug was Kagami. Marinete knew the answer;Kagami .

" _Thank you Marinette_ "- he hugged her - " _you are a great friend_ "

" _Yup, A great friend that's what I am_ "- she tried to hold the tears,she would not let him see her cry.

" _So when you asked me here , you told me you had a big surprise for me.I can´t wait !_ "-He remembered the several messages asking him to come over and saying she had a huge surprise.

" _Maybe another day. I think it is late and you were already surprised with ladybug. In fact it was a big surprise for both of us ,so another day okay!? Bye!_ -Marinette pushed him out of the bakery and ran upstairs telling her parents she wasn't feeling well.

"Plagg what is wrong with her ?" - plagg knew what was wrong ,his idiot owner failed to recognize the real ladybug ,but he had to pretend he didn't know that.

 _"How should I know ?it's not like I know anything. Stop with this interrogation!"-_ Plagg was nervous , he hated lying to Adrien.

 _"Why is everyone acting weird now!"_ -Adrien wondered outloud.

Marinete ran into her room ,almost tripping because she couldn't hold the tears. Adrien gaze at the bakery door

 **chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well as a valentine´s day gift ,I will post this chapter of this story today and another chapter still this week .If you follow any other of my stories I will also post more chapters of devil´s due and Back to the past today .please don´t expect chapter 5 for a while maybe one or two weeks .I am working very hard to post all of this today and with school coming back, I don´t know if I will be able to finish chapter 5 in time. So, wait because I will post chapter 5 as soon as possible and chapter 4 is coming …**

Adrien felt he had done something wrong although he had no idea what. So, he asked his kwami:

 _"Do you think I did anything wrong, Plagg? "_

 _"Kid let's go home I want my cheese. You can talk to Marinette tomorrow."-_ Plagg tried to play it cool.

" _Sure, I was just so happy knowing ladybug is kagami. Do you think Marinete is jealous that kagami told me she was ladybug._ "-Adrien insisted.

Plagg didn't answer. What could he say? Ladybug just had the chance to tell Adrien who she was, and she didn't. He couldn't break her secret even if though he wanted to.

At Marinete's room she kept crying. Plagg, the cat, was clearly scared but when Marinete tried to hold him, he ran away and scratched her.

 _"I hate cats!"_ -cried Marinete and threw a pillow at Adrien's posters.

" _Marinete, take it easy!"_ -Tikky tried to calm Marinete down _-"He made a mistake. You tell him the truth and he will understand "_

 _"What truth? That the girl he dreams about doesn't exist! That I can never be what he wants! I am a baker's daughter and he is a model. I could never impress him. He would only be disappointed. Kagami is a medal fencer and comes from well-known family unlike me, to him I am just a friend "_

 _"I am sure he would be glad if he knew."_ -Tikky tried to comfort Marinete.

 _"Well I am not sure_ It´s better if he never knows _,_ "-Marinete now was ripping Adrien´s posters. - " _it's like you said the identities must remain a secret_ ".

Tikky replied _-"Not when they cause so much pain. You were never supposed to find out but now you did, and you should tell him, it's only fair that he knows your secret if you know his. Besides and don´t tell master Fu I told you this, but I hoped for the reveal ever since dark owl."_

 _Marinete sobbed again -"I can't tell him. I am just a clumsy hot mess. A nobody compared to kagami"_

 _"You are not! You are ladybug and Adrien's friend_ "-Tikky kept trying to comfort Marinete

"Well maybe I don't want to be that anymore"-Marinete turned her back to Tikky.

The poor kwami asked scared -"Ladybug or Adrien's friend? "

With tears in her eyes Marinete replied -" _Both Tikky, I am sorry. I need to think some things"_.

Marinete took her earrings and the kwami disappeared. she saved them in their box and left it on her desk. Tikki´s support somehow was only making Marinete feel worse. Marinete threw herself in bed and cried herself to sleep. Adrien also threw himself to bed and fell a sleep staring to the class picture more importantly to Marinete. Even after finding his lady identity he still couldn't forget the way Marinete sent him away. He would make it up to her tomorrow and things would be better. This taught let himself to sleep peacefully.

 **Next day**

The sun shined bright and the promise of a new day welcomed all Parisians. Marinete did wake up in time which was very rare. She saved carefully all the photos and reminders of Adrien and saved them in a card box. She had hardly slept but morning gave her clarity about what she wanted to do. She now back to her Marinete style left right in time not to be late.

" _Hi Marinete_ "-Adrien told her as he saw her outside the classroom. He was waiting for her.

Marinete remembered her decision told him- " _Adrien, I am sorry for yesterday. But I don't want to be friends with you anymore_ "-Marinete looked him in the eyes. She had the bracelet he gave her, and she put it on his hand as she said those words.

Adrien has amazed- _"What? Why?" -_ it hurt Marinete didn't want to be his friend anymore. He couldn´t believe she was giving the bracelet back- _"is this because you are jealous kagami also told me?"_

" _WHAT? No, its …because we are to different!"_ -Marinete couldn´t get soft now.

 _"What changed? I don't believe you. This has to do about ladybug. Yesterday you didn't mind our differences "-_ Adrien grabbed Marinete´s arm as she tried to enter the classroom.

 _"I changed Adrien. Please, don't make this harder_ "-She freed her arm.

 _"I don't believe you! This has to do with ladybug_ "-Now Adrien´s eyes were begging to let the tears fall. He had to know the reason why.

Marinete trying to stay strong replied -" _It doesn´t have to do with ladybug. But if you want my advice forget about her and me"_ -Marinete left. That was more difficult then she hoped

Alya and Nino rushed to Adrien to understand what was going on. They heard Marinete yell at Adrien which was surprising given a week ago she couldn't even speak at him. Adrien was shocked. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Alya and Nino comforted Adrien. They had seen it all, Adrien didn't want to show but he was really hurt and trying to understand what he did wrong. Marinete entered the room ignoring her friends. Alya and Nino were surprised since they both knew about Marinete´s crush on Adrien.

Marinete avoided all of them that day and even sat near Julleka that kept talking about her amazing brother Luka.

Adrien knew Marinete was hopeless. She didn't seem to want to talk. Every time he approached her she would ran away At least he wouldn't give up on his lady. She was still his sunshine on this cloudy day. At least she was still his friend. He saw Kagami and went for it.

" _Hi kagami I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."_ -He was nervous, and his voice clearly gave it away. He then gave her his cat noir smile hoping to impress her.

" _Hey Adrien, did you like the fortune cookie?" -_ She smiled back at him,

" _I did, and I just wanted to say THANK YOU_ "-Adrien gently tried to bring the ladybug topic.

" _No problem"_ -She replied

He apparently had to be less gentle _\- "So I read the note inside it and I wanted to ask "_

" _Yeah mine was pretty weird two_ _"I know you are chat noir "_ _to. What does that even mean?" -_ She laughed as if it was a merely joke.

" _Wait you didn't made them?" -_ Adrien wasn´t laughing anymore and now was serious. - _"The fortune cookie said it knew you chat noir was?_

Kagami now more in a serious tone _\- "No I didn't make them, Chloe gave them to me "_

"Chloe? "-Adrien was confused. Was kagami lying or was Marinette? How was Chloe involved? Did someone know who he was. Nothing made sense anymore.

Chloe unfortunately had to miss school that day, so Adrien couldn't ask her, so he imagined a plan and told Plagg. The plan was that if ladybug was Kagami she must be wearing the earrings, so he just needed to see her ears.

" _How are you going to do that? "-_ asked Plagg while eating his cheese.

" _If you told me if ladybug is kagami then I wouldn't need to"_

Adrien hopped for his kwami help but instead got the usually snuck of shoulders and sigh. Plagg had told him countless time he couldn´t tell but that didn´t stop Adrien from trying. Adrien seeing an expensive boutique entered. He had now constructed a plan.

Adrien bought two nucleases on the boutique. They were very beautiful and expensive they were yin and yang based only they were made with real diamonds and gold, Adrien allowance for the next moths should cover it. His father already pretty much bought him all he wanted so he barely used the money.

" _Why two bracelets?"-_ asked Plagg- " _one for day and other for night?" -_ Plagg continued smirking.

" _Well either kagami isn't ladybug and Marinete lied to me or Kagami did. Whoever was the earrings is ladybug, my love." -_ Adrien blushed at the thought he might find his lady identity that day. Although yesterday he taught the same thing when we saw that note.

" _So, you think Marinete might be ladybug?"-_ asked Plagg. Finally, he wouldn´t have to lie to him anymore He was trilled Adrien was finding the clues. He still had to play it very cool and casual.

" _I don´t know I am just trying to roll out all of the odds."_ -Even Adrien had to admit it was a stretch but Marinete was upset yesterday and today and it involved him and ladybug. Although she told him it didn't, but he could see it was a lie.

Plagg curios asked _– "Are you doing this because ladybug might know your identity based on the cookie or because you want to know who ladybug is?"_

Adrien had no idea what to answer and he didn´t need to because out of blue Plagg just said as he kagami coming their way

" _Good luck kid_ "

Adrien knew giving the neckless to kagami was easier She was there and were friendlier then Marinete at that moment. Adrien greeted Kagami with a smile. Told her he had a gift for her. She opened and was amazed. After Adrien gently putting the neckless around her neck and brush her hair he saw she didn't had earrings or even her hears pierced, unfortunately for him Marinete saw that and took it the worst way.

"He is already buying her presents"-she whispered, sobbed and ran.

Marinete lied to him. kagami didn't even had her ears pierced. she couldn't be ladybug but could Marinete be Ladybug?

Adrien then saw Marinete ran away. Was she the one that made the fortune cookies? Was she really ladybug? Did she also know he was chat? Those questions formed in his head. He now wanted to test his theory and find the answers.

He climbed at Marinete balcony as chat and knocked. She opened. He wanted to test if she was also mad at him. she seemed cold but also wasn't treating him so bad. He could tell she had been crying. Was she being cold because she knew he was Adrien or because she was upset because of what happened earlier. That was one of the things he needed to know.

" _Are you okay?" -_ He asked feeling guilty.

" _Chat what do you want?" -_ Marinete was trying to control herself, she was tired of fighting and wanted Adrien leaving her alone. she didn't have the strength to fight anymore so she stayed calm.

" _I have something to cheer you up_ "-he smiled hoping it would at least make her feel better.

He showed her a necklace it was just like the one that she saw him give to kagami, so she replied:

" _Chat I don't want presents "_ -did he really had no shame?

" _Non-sense, everybody wants one"-_ With another smile he got the neckless out of the box.

Chat convinced Marinete to turn around and to put the neckless, His heart broke somehow. The question was now why.

She also didn't have any earrings however she did have her hears pierced but so does some girls,

He still hadn't found ladybug and still had no clue who ladybug might be or where did the cookies came from

" _Its lovely chat. Thank you but I have stuff to do. "-_ Marinete tried to rush him away.

" _No problem everything for my favorite civilian. "-_ Chat jumped away not to show his feelings and Marinete took the neckless and left it there on the balcony.

Adrien went to his room, crying because he hadn't found ladybug or the person that might know he was chat. And, because he had lost his friend Marinete and had no idea why. Marinete did the same as Adrien, for different reasons, and cried in her room because Adrien already started making moves on kagami, not only that but also on her. She missed and loved Adrien, but he flirted and played with her heart. Tikky being trapped in the box also made Marinete upset. She could use her advice but was to weak to open the box where the earrings where

Plagg looked at Adrien who had his pillow over his head and was sobbing and then at the window and left Adrien alone. Plagg had some where to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved the review one of you posted, so much it inspired me to change a little this chapter !Sorry I know I promised to post this Sonner but life got in the way:´ ( sorry also about any mistakes I make.I will be more careful on next chapters.**

 **Back to school already so the story won´t be updated so quickly .However expect the next 2 chapters real soon as they are pretty much done. 2 more Chapters release next week for sure.**

 **Also now going to the story or better the notes about the story. Wich I will avoid making so many from now on,**

 **Remember Plagg is really mad at Marinete so he is going to be harsh. don´t get mad at him for what he says I don´t know if you noticed but I love plagg and that might play a role in the story .**

Marinete laying on her bed with her head deep in her pillow ,She noticed a shadow move and assuming it was her cat turning her head to look she just said:

 _"Plagg I don't feel like playing now "_

Plagg the kwami floating in the air and staring heavily at her then said:

 _"I am not here to play"_

Marinete jumped out of the bed scared by hearing a voice and soon understood he was a kwami, to be more exact it was chat's kwami. Tikki had told her about him enough for Marinete to understand that kwamis just like people are very different. Marinete however pretended she had no idea of what or who he was. Not many people know what a kwami is after all.

 _"Oh ! no! a talking cat, what is this?"_ -she pretended to be scared by jumping all around and waving her arms.

Plagg didn´t react and then smirked _\- "Ladybug doesn't know what a kwami is? Now that is stranger then a talking cat."_

Marinete stopped and gasped – _"You know?_ "-She now regain her composure and carefully sat on her bed.

Plagg assured her with the most serious face he had- "I know a lot! -then began with the hard questions- "Where is Tikki ? Why aren´t you wearing your earrings?"

Marinete turned her head and then answered- "They are safe and so is Tikki. Now Plagg, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Adrien "-Marinete covered her mouth after saying this, realizing she just gave away the fact she knew Chat´s identity.

Plagg now floating in front of her, a few inches from her -"Of course you already knew Adrien is chat !"-Plagg already presumed that but now it was confirmed she knew –"I would be with him and show him support for the pain you caused him "-Plagg pointed his little tine paws at her,this made Marinete flinch -"but I also had to check on Tikki and the fact you gave her up. "

" _Plagg,You don´t have any idea of…_ "-Marinete argued ,fighting simultaneously with Plagg and herself to hold the continued floating back and forth .

Plagg cut her off and kept going, Now stopping right in front of her and her bluebell eyes,looking her deeply,–" _I honestly don't understand what Adrien sees in you. He never fails you. He always protects and cares for you. Why don't you do the same ? He values you so much that he is always saying how awesome you are. He would even risk his life for you. You don´t deserve him! You don´t deserve the gigantic love he has for you."_

Marinete opened her mouth to say something but all she got was a gasp before Plagg put his paw in front of her mouth closing it.

" _I am not done! You think this is fun or that you can just quit being Ladybug? Do you know how hard it is for me to be the responsible one? I mean I should be alone with my precious camembert but instead I am here, honestly If I have to be the voice of reason the world is all really messed up."_

" _I am sorry Plagg I …. I ….-"_ Tears were begging leave Marinete´s eyes .They seemed small like a drop of water in a deep ocean blue but had the strength of a storm raging inside her .

" _I am only asking for you to the right thing"_ -Plagg continued _– "Adrien and Tikki were always there for you so please be there for them. You owe them that much"_ -With that said Plagg left her room and went downstairs.

Marinete would have followed him but she was now crying .He came back moments later caring a large peace of cheese. Then said _-"Thank you for the cheese. It isn´t my favorite but all cheeses are delicious , remember what I said! "-_ Plagg turned his back and left.

Marinete still asked between sobs:" Are _you going to tell Adrien_ ? "-but the kwami was already gone.

Marinete unsure what had just happened looked out of her balcony to see if he was coming back. She saw there the neckless Adrien or chat had given and decided grab it. She gently took it inside and put it once or twice, Adrien did have good taste, at the end she took it off. set it close to the box with her earrings and went to sleep thinking about what Plagg said.

Adrien was crazy looking for his he lost Marinete ,then Plagg on the same day .Sure it was different losses but still hurt the same way. He was more then thrilled to see his kwami return. He brought a large piece of cheese with him and told Adrien that's why he had left. He wanted more cheese! Adrien so glad to see his friend back didn´t even think about his excuse and just hugged him. Of course, the kwami then freed himself saying he preferred hugging cheese. Adrien then told him not to do it again but Plagg shook his shoulders and went back to his cheese.

 **Next day**

Plagg´s words still hunted Marinete and while she wasn´t still ready to be ladybug and see Tikki. After all, Tikki was the person or kwami that supported her the most and disappointing Tikki like that was hard. Marinete had no idea if when the time came she would be able to face her kwami again.

she was ready to apologize to Adrien though. She knew she had done wrong and now only hoped he could ever forgive her. If Adrien could forgive her then Tikki would forgive her too. She grabbed some macarrons to apologize. Plagg the cat even tried to enter her beg with the macarrons but she took him off and petted him.

Meanwhile at school,Adrien saw Chloe and since she was probably the one that gave the fortune cookies to kagami she must have known who made them .Adrien considered chloe might have done them herself but then remembered it was chloe .the same chloe that called the firefighters to escape a class of baking with Mr. du pain cheng . he smilled at the thought of chloe doing some bake goods but then he remembered marinete baker was her father and that was enough to make his brain rethink all the moments he had with Marinete .

Chloe threw herself to Adrien –" _Hi me ? of course you did I mean who wouldn´t ?"_

Chloe was enough to distract Adrien from his thoughts. She was enough to distract anyone .

Adrien slowly and kindly freed himself from huge Chloe's embrace _-"Chloe I wanted to ask you. kagami told me you gave her some fortune cookies and I would like to know where did you get them? "_

" _Uh I hate fortune cookies, I prefer normal food."_

Adrien sighed _"can you tell me where did you buy them?"_

Chloe while brushing her fabulous expensive hair _-"Where do you think ?At Marinete´s parents lame bakery.I mean I order macarons and they give me those. That's TOTALLY not acceptable"_

Adrien was really starting to lose his mind .Everything around him screamed Marinete ,the one thing he wanted to take of his mind ,was hunting him! He started that search in hope somehow it would bring him closer to his lady but it was bringing him close to Marinete. The girl that apparently didn´t even wanted to be friends with him, the one thing he didn´t want to think about.

" _Adrien wa_ it "-Marinete´s voice warmly called him.

Was he hallucinating? Was he now hearing voices too ? he turned around very casually just to make sure if he had officially lost his mind..yes he had .Marinete was smiling,waving and caring a box of smile was wide but got smaller as she approached him and her confidence began to shrink.

" _I am sorry about yesterday_ "-she continued .

Adrien realizing, Chloe was also looking to Marinete ,got happy he wasn´t completely crazy and turned to Chloe and asked Chloe for some privacy with Marinete .she didn´t seemed happy about it but went away not before giving him a huge goodbye kiss on the cheek.

" _I taught about yesterday a lot_ "-he said continuing the conversation

" _me too , I wasn´t fair to you.I wanted to apologize so I brought you this.I know they are your favorite_.-Marinete kindly gave the macaron box to Adrien-" _I hope you can forgive me and maybe be friends again ? I understand if …"_

Adrien took the box and smiled : _"sure I would love that but first there is something I need to know "_

Marinete nodded, she had lost all of her confidence now. She was trilled he had accepted her apologies but still kept feeling guilty .

Adrien then asked point and clear-" _Why did you treat me like that yesterday ?"_

Marinete blushed and with all her braveness, she told him the truth or at least partially. _-"The truth is…that I loved you and when I saw how much you loved ladybug .I got jealous .but it´s fine now. I know it was wrong and I am sorry. I promise I won´t do that again. Feel free to be happy. That´s all I want for you now even if it doesn't include me"´_

Adrien was in shock at that revelation, He didn´t know what to say. He had made so many conclusions and ideas and the fact was that it was simple. Marinete loved him ? Unfortunately, before he could say a word the bell rang and Marinete took the opportunity to leave. she was embarrassed and the fact Adrien hadn´t said anything made her even more nervous. She really hoped he had forgiven her completely.

At the end of classes Adrien went to Marinete and caught her at the entrance to the knew what to say after thinking about it for the whole time. In fact, during class that was all he could think about.

"Marinete I would love to be your friend but I am not looking for anything more…"-Marinete cut Adrien off before he could say anything else and hugged him.

" _thank you_ "-that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

" _but I still haven´t finished. there is something more I have to say_ "-Adrien tried to continue

"what?" -Marinete blushed.

Adrien looking with his green forest eyes the ocean blue eyes of marinete said _-"you are amazing and sweet and of the most talented person´s I know._ -His hands landed on her shoulder grabbing her .They were so close his body –" _you are more then a friend .you are confident , kind and I missed you as a friend even if it was just for a day. You were the first friend I went with to the movies , a to concert with. What I am trying to say is …"_

Rose then came and said _"sorry to interrupt but Marinete you have to come with me. Luka is here, and you absolutely have to say hi._ "-Rose then pretty much pulled Marinette away. Marinete still said while she was being dragged down by rose and the rest of the girls.:

" _sorry, see you tomorrow then"_

Adrien now alone whispered the end of his speech _"I really really… like you! But I love someone else"_ -Plagg inside Adrien´s bag facepalmed with one hand and ate cheese with the other .

Adrien telling the driver he had forgotten something went back to school just to check on Marinete and what she was doing. He stopped when he saw her laugh with Luka. Then went back to the limousine .Ignoring Plagg and pretty much everything the way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I just want to thank you for the reviews. I loved every single one of them, it makes me happy reading and seeing how much you like the story. I also want to THANK to all that followed and favorite the story, this is why I write.**

 **Btw I started writing this even before captain hardrock came out, I changed some things to fit better with season 2 cannon but since I had no idea how he would be introduced, or he would play in a band with Adrien some things might be different.**

 **I was a little of surprised with so much Mari hate, and I hope this chapter helps explain her point of view, sort of. she is just scared and not ready. give her time or the right circumstances for it**

Adrien determination to find Ladybug only grew each day. He respected her and knowing he was going against her wishes felt like treason. He wouldn´t be searching if it didn´t feel like he was so close. All he had to do was ask who those fortune cookies were made for and then he would find her. Based on the cookies itself, maybe she already knew who he was and wanted to tell him who she was. It was a crazy idea, so Adrien shook it off pretty quickly. But his heart rejoiced thinking someday he would be able to tell her how he feels. The feeling he might find her made him strong enough to keep searching and he knew where to go, Marinete´s home. Her parents ran the bakery and given the subject of the conversation it was better to talk somewhere private. He got up and went there racing fast.

He rang the bell and they soon answered. It was early, but bakers get up early even on weekends. Adrien was nervous with the possibility of knowing who he lady was, but he like always when he is nervous played it cool.

" _Hi, I am Adrien. I don´t know if you remember me. I go to school with Marinete. I once came here with her to play videogames for a tournament "_

Sabine and Tom looked at each other. They obviously knew very well who Adrien was.

" _Marinete is upstairs in her room with someone but I can go call her_ "-Sabine kindly replied

Adrien smiled- _"No need, is that just my friend told me you make the best fortune cookies "_

Tom brushed his mustache and then said- _"Sorry kid but we don´t make them for outside. Sabine makes them sometimes "_

Adrien didn´t know what to think. Maybe Chloe got the wrong place? Adrien was confused now. - " _oh, I am sorry to ask but have you made any recently?"_

Sabine smiled – " _I am sorry but no. However, I think Marinete did a few not that long ago. If you want I can make some for you. "_

" _Don´t worry about it and thank you. Maybe I can talk to Marinete then? "-_ Just as those words left Adrien mouth a giggle was heard and then a door closing followed by a loud fall. Adrien and Marinete´s parents rushed in only to see Marinete in Luka´s arms.

" _I am sorry Luka_ "-Marinete said awkwardly not even noticing the people around her. She then slowly got of his arms

"It´s okay, I guess you can say you were falling for me … on me"-Luka smiled at Marinete and she smiled back.

Marinete´s parents interfered and asked – "Are you two okay?

Marinete now looking around saw Adrien there and her smiled quickly went away. She didn't owe him an explanation but still gave him one.

" _I am fine thanks to Luka that caught me. I mean I was tripping when I walked. I mean… walking then I tripped "_

" _Hi Luka_ "-a clear forced smile left Adrien´s face- " _I am glad you didn´t get hurt Marinete"_ -Adrien smiled at Marinete and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Luka landed his hand on her other shoulder- "Yeah and it was all thanks to me "

Adrien politely said" a sure" to Luka. Marinete´s parents noticing the heaviness of the moment:

" _well how lucky are that we are all here, maybe let's all eat something and start this amazing day "_

Luka turned to Sabine -" _Thank you all especially you Marinete for your precious help but I have to go_ "-then his eyes went back to Marinete-" _See you later Marinete_ "-Adrien could have sworn he prolonged saying her name .then he blinked his eye at Marinete that giggled ,he grab his couth and left .For some odd reason Adrien felt glad Luka left.

Adrien looked at Marinete- " _Do you think we can go somewhere private_? "

Before she could even answer, Marinete's parents left. Marinete gulped and slowly followed Adrien as he went upstairs to her room.

" _Adrien, what are you doing?" -_ Marinete followed him into her room although the way he entered, it might even seem it was his.

Adrien grabbing Marinete´s hands and making his typical gorgeous eyes – _"Marinete did you make the fortune cookies?"_

Marinete grinned -" YES …no…. Adrien why …. would …you think …that? me? Ladybug? …umm "

Adrien still staring at Marinete – "Please don´t lie to me! "

 _Marinete sighed - "Adrien … yes I made them!"_

 _Adrien´s eyes seemed to glow at her answer and his grip got even stronger. - "Did you make them for ladybug? I know kagami isn´t ladybug"-_

" _Adrien why are you doing this? "-Marinete released her hands om Adrien´s hands_

" _I need to know who she is!"-_ Adrien´s eyes looked deeply into Marinete´s.

Marinete gulped and coughed - _"Adrien you promised you wouldn´t ask me that. The truth is yes, I lied about kagami being ladybug. I do know who the real ladybug is. I am so sorry I lied and hurt you. I feel terrible I did that, but I was only protecting the secret. "_

 _Adrien interrupted her- "Marinete I am sorry, but I can´t take this anymore! I need to know!"_

" _Adrien, I …I" -_ Marinete clench her hand. The words were almost to come out. But would they? chat wasn´t like that. She believed he would respect her. Part of her wanted to tell him but other part was scared. Maybe she didn´t even know chat and Adrien as well as she thought. She would think chat would be pushing so much to discover her identity. She felt pain seeing the desperation in his eyes, but she had just gotten his friendship back. She didn´t want to lose it. Eventually the fear Adrien might not forgive her after everything made her stop. This fear was amplified knowing she would not only loose Adrien but also chat _-" am not ready to tell you. I mean I am not ready to reveal ladybug´s identity "_

" _but…but. Is it because you still love me and you´re still jealous? because I told you "-_ Adrien eyes went from the hopeless romantic and cheerful cat noir glaze to Adrien´s more serious and depressed look.

" _what!? No, Adrien I wanted to help and that's why I made those fortune cookies for ladybug but …it was wrong of me …I never wanted to hurt you. This is all my was a clear mistake. "_

Adrien faked a smile which Marinete could unfortunately see right through _\- "me hurt? I am fine …I was just curious, and I am sorry …I shouldn´t have come here. I should go, the limo is waiting for me."-_ Adrien tried to play it cool but there was no way after that talk he could. Marinete would probably tell ladybug he was trying to find her identity so the best thing he could do now was leave before he would do anything else.

" _Adrien, wait!"_

 _Adrien that was already turned to the door turned back to Marinete. - "Yes, Marinete?"_

 _Marinete grabbed Adrien´s hand gently - "Ladybug is lucky to have you … I mean … fans like you. I am sure if one day she is ready to reveal her secret you would be the first she would do it to! One day she will I promise "-_

Adrien then almost like he had found his hope smiled this time for real and said-" _thank you!_ "-Then he hugged Marinete and left. Marinete froze still while he went away. She didn´t even move way until he left her home.

" _the first-person ladybug would reveal herself to? I promise one day? I am such an Idiot, I am a horrible person."-_ Said Marinete as she fell on her bed _."-plus I lied to Adrien "-_ Marinete still completely dived in her bed , raised her head _" AGAIN !"-_ Marinete head fell in her pillow and she continued mumbling _–"what if Adrien finds out and hates me for everything ? what if he won´t ever speak to me again ? what if I lose him forever ?"_

she continued imagining the million ways Adrien could find out and how much he could hate her.

Next day, sunshine woke Marinete out of bed. Marinete grabbed the miraculous box and wished she could talk to Tikki. She would probably give her good advices and help. last night her dream where Tikki talked to her and petted her hair, making her company felt so real. Maybe it was all a dream and Adrien haven´t been there at all to. she knew unfortunately that Adrien surprise visit hadn´t been a dream unlike seeing Tikki last night. Marinete stared at her clock and put the miraculous box down. Got ready as fast as she could and then went to school. Alya distracted Marinete right away from thinking about Adrien and Tikki.

" _Girl, you won´t believe this new impressive app I have."_

" _Really? what does it do?" -_ Marinete giggled at Alya´s enthusiasm.

" _Hi girls_ "-said Adrien arriving at school right at that moment and bulging in into the conversation.

" _well I better go and test it out more. I´ll leave you two alone but before I do there is another bugginetes meeting later. "_

" _Alya wait. I am really interested into that app thingy "_ -Said Marinete but Alya left pretending she didn´t heard Marinete

" _Marinete I am sorry. I never should have put you in this position. I know you must keep it a secret and I shouldn´t have tried to push you into telling. It´s up to ladybug to reveal her secret if she wants. It´s not your choice to make. "_

" _Adrien it´s …"-_ Adrien then threw Marinete on the floor. Before she could complain she noticed the akuma that almost clearly hit her. In fact, if it wasn´t for Adrien she wouldn´t have make it.

Adrien got up, blushing and embarrassed- " _I am sorry_ "-he extended his hand to Marinete

She surprisingly just yelled. – " _Go! Just go, hurry_! "-Adrien taking the cue left without even questioning, left to transform. Marinete then said Tikki spots on but nothing happened. She touched her hears and the it was a painful reminder she wasn´t wearing her earrings. She got up the ground and then run home, rushing through the busy city of Paris. She almost got hit one or two times. The entire fate of Paris depended on her and her legs ability to run.

Meanwhile chat distracted the akuma the best he could. The akuma showed no mercy everyone in his path turned to stone.

Marinete raced through her stairs, then stopped . The miraculous stared at her or at least it felt that way. This few last steps to the box felt like the slowest. Marinete then with the box in her hands. Would she open it? This was almost Marinete´s own Pandora's box. She then like Pandora opened it, Tikki came out. Like always a small but definitely smile on her face.

" _I knew you´d come around "_

" _Tikki I missed you but there´s no time, we have an akuma to fight "_

" _okay let's defeat the akuma but we then later need to have a serious talk! "_

" _I know Tikki, spots on"_

Ladybug swigged from building to building in search of the akuma. Marinete didn´t know if it was the suit or having Tikki back her confidence. Paris had no idea of close they were to losing one of their own super heroes.

Chat smiled when we saw Ladybug. that split-second distraction was enough for chat to get hit. Slowly his whole body turned to stone. Ladybug eyes felt with tears. she then swigged next him and began hugging him. The warm smile he had contrasted with the cold and rough stone body. Ladybug frenetic began crying.

" _I am sorry please don´t leave me. I love you chat. this is my fault please come back. "-_ Alya and the news captured ladybug crying and holding of chat noir. she kissed his cheek and then fell to her knees _\- "I love you chat please. call me your lady please. YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME "_


	6. Chapter 6

**I have something to say. I hate to end a chapter like I ended this one especially when It will take a while to continue. The reason I made so many chapters so fast was because I was working in this chapters simultaneously. this turns to be faster to publish several chapters but means between a few chapters there are gaps with a long wait. to aggravate this I in order to finish this chapters delayed another of my stories (back to past, our future past and devil´s due that I might not even pick up) .anyway put those things together along with school and other duties I can´t like I normally due ,say when next chapters will be available .on the bright side I do have plans until chapter 12 and this is definitely my favorite story that I am currently working on. I will try my best to be fast in the meantime reread the story as I like to pick up small details on the next chapters. try other stories and fanfics, watch miraculous and please review as I do appreciate and love all your ideas and comments and many times they do help me write better chapters.**

 **Btw I saw someone commented why didn´t ladybug kiss Chat on the lips and the answer is because she was conscient taking that chance to steal a kiss isn´t okay even if that person loves you ,it´s kind of the sleeping beauty and snow white problem .she did it before to save him and now that wouldn´t change a thing. She was respecting him. but for all of you wanting kisses there at least 2 kisses coming up in the next 3 chapters involving Marinete/ladybug and even more after that.**

Was this the end of Paris? With one hero turned to stone and another on her knees? It felt like that way. people had stopped screaming and stared at ladybug. Everyone stared at her. Her face down, the tears falling. her yoyo laying on the floor. Suddenly she grabbed the yoyo back with one hand while the other hand cleared her tears. Then slowly turned her head upwards. Paris needed her, so she slowly got up. Touched Chat´s cheek and then even kissed his hand. with determination and an energy like never before, ladybug shouted:

" _Lucky charm "_

Lucky charm gave her an umbrella. after that ladybug quickly jumped at the akuma .so fast the cameras even seemed to miss when ladybug grabbed the akuma and the now desakumatized person fell. luckily, he fell inside the now open umbrella on the Seine river.

Chat noir and everyone transformed came to normal, people started applauding. some officers took the desakumatized person out of the Seine. then ladybug did the famous miraculous ladybug. After that she straight out hugged Chat. people kept applauding and some people encouraged but Alya began shouting:

" _KISS! KISS! KISS "_

Ladybug´s earrings started to beep. Chat was blushing and a little confused of what was happening.

" _Chat I am sorry I wasn´t able to save you "_

He gently hugged tighter - _"Ladybug what are you talking about? You saved everyone! I trust you completely even with my life bugaboo."_

Ladybugs earrings beeped again. then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered _"Stay safe please Adrien "_

Chats eyes winded and before he could say anything Ladybug disappeared. Chat then slowly getting corned by the media, extended his staff and left. Now he was certain she knew who he was.

A few moments when school came to normal Alya was grabbing Marinete and Adrien out of opposite sides of the school. Took them to a classroom, suddenly the lights were turned off by Nino and the school projectors began working. Nino also gave a thumbs up signaling it was all set up. Then she began

" _bugginettes and bugginettes, what you are about to see it is completely unfiltered, raw footages of today's super special akuma. you won't believe your eyes!"_

" _Chat Noir got hit again we know, Alya. Ladybug then saved the day plus she kissed Chat on the cheek "-_ said Adrien almost casually said it. Marinete couldn´t tell he was playing cool or just wasn´t scared of being hit, still she gave him her hand and he smiled as he grabbed it

The video began playing and suddenly Marinete realized what she had said and done to Chat noir while he was a stone, her hand dropped his as both watched the scene. Adrien´s eyes seemed to glow and shocked at the video. Marinete was also in shock, if shame killed she would be dead. she only wanted a whole to crawl herself into, Alya then noticing the shook in their faces said

" _Can you believe it? ladybug loves Chat. and Chat loves ladybug. This means they can be a couple. And check out this kiss ladybug gives before leaving"-_ no one seemed to say for a while so Alya continued – " _I know this is hard to believe. Now this means if we find ladybug´s identity we also find out Chats identity and I have the perfect way to do it. Two super identities for one how awesome would that be? Bugginetes, see in my phone? I got this app that I told you about Marinete. it compares voices and since I just got a few recordings of Ladybug now I just must compare them to everyone I can. I have used it all day in the school and so far, nothing. I haven´t found her yet. let me show how it works, you press here, try it Marinete. just say:" I love you Chat ""._

" _what come on don´t be silly, Alya that app probably doesn´t even work_ "-said Marinete trying to distract Alya which was hard especially when she was committed.

 _Alya replied while showcasing her phone- "I tried with my voice and comparing to other people, then with Nino, Rose and Juleka and identified their voices from each other. This really works, I have sung, SHOUTED, whispered and it could always tell when it was me as long the sentence was the same "_

Marinete tried to save herself- " _Alya why are you trying to find ladybug like that? There must be thousands of possibilities and you can't check them all. I have an idea. How about I get you an interview with ladybug? I can get her for this interview, this way you could talk to her. Today, an all exclusive interview. All questions allowed. How cool wouldn't that be?" -_ Alya turned the app off

" _That would be amazing. of course, I would need a place and a crew. -"_ then she began pointing at the rest of bugginettes _\- "… and a place, equipment…"_

Nino intervening asked "wow Marinete that is totally awesome. But I have to ask do you have like anything about saying you love Chat noir? cuz you didn´t like said it "

Marinete looking at Alya´s phone and checking it was off the app.

" _of course not. I love Chat Noir see_? "-Adrien surprisingly blushed a little, but nothing compared to Marinete. Her face was almost as red as her ladybug costume

Alay left the room making calls and arranging the things for her big exclusive interview. Adrien asked Nino for a copy of the video. Marinete then left for class almost incapable to look Adrien or anyone in the face during the rest of the day,

At home Tikki finally left Marinete's bag ready to talk to Marinete.

Marinete seemed to start _\- "Tikki I am sorry, I was wrong and because of that I gave you up and almost lost Adrien several times,_

 _The little flew in the air_ - _"Being ladybug isn´t easy, not everyone can do it, that's why you were the chosen Marinete. For me you are more than my master or a ladybug, you are a friend, I always want the best for you don´t you see that?"_

" _I understand that now. I should have never given up my miraculous, Paris needs me, and this is bigger than me or my feelings for Adrien. I am not just Marinete. I AM LADYBUG"_

" _I am glad you finally understand that. I knew you´d come around. After all Paris won´t be safe without you. Just promise you will never leave me or Paris again?_

" _I won´t Tikki from now on I will do the right thing "-_ After Marinete said this Tikki hugged Marinete.

"So, will you tell Adrien? you know it is risky and you are risking your safety and the safety of Paris"

" _I know it´s risky and identities must remain a secret, Tikki, However There are times I almost tell him. the words get ready and then puff …they don´t leave. I think he might hate me if he finds out how much I lied to him. maybe he won´t even love me anymore. Someday I want to tell him. I will have to tell him, right? This is so hard Tikki. I mean I can´t keep it a secret forever but at the same time I am terrified of his reaction. I don´t want to put our relation in trouble again. I can handle akumas, but I can´t handle hurting him again. Plus, did you see the video Alya took I will die of shame if he knows it´s was me_ "

Tikki sighed and calmly answered _\- "The longer you wait the worse it will be, Marinete. I understand you don´t want to hurt him but don´t you think that's exactly what you will end up doing? I can´t help you choose but you either don´t tell him to protect your relation and you both stay forever like this but if you choose to tell and trust him you should do it before it´s too late. "_

Marinete sent a text to Alya and noticed the time "No Tikki I won't hurt him anymore. I will find a solution. I always do and speaking of late. I have the interview with Alya right now, Tikki spots on"

Ladybug was never afraid of interviews but this one scared Marinete. She got there to was night and the open yard would be perfect for the setting plus at that time it was also empty so Alya easily convinced the principal Mr. Damocles to let them use the school. The idea of an interview to Ladybug being held at the college Françoise Dupont made him glad thinking it would raise attention to the school.

Ladybug swung there and like promised. There were only a few people there. Only Alya as the interviewer, Nino as sound and lights operator and Adrien. He was operating the camera. It was nice for him being on the other side of the cameras for a change. Ladybug's eyes were stuck on him and so were his on hers. ladybug´s mind thought: Why did he had to be there of all people?

Alya setting in the middle of them. Began talking

" _Thank you, Ladybug, for this exclusive interview. I am sorry my friend Marinete couldn´t be here but I am glad she managed this interview. It's an honor to be with one of the heroes of Paris face to face"_

Ladybug smiled. At least Marinete convinced Alya with her "I have to help my parents "last minute text excuse.

The interview started good and Alya even asked autographs for all people there. Many times, Ladybug would drift her eyes to Adrien that somehow always seemed to be looking at her. In fact, he didn´t seem to stop staring at her and her alone. She felt like he could see her soul based on how deeply her stared at her. Some moments she even felt like he was almost close to finding her secret.

" _and now the best part of the interview "-_ Alya happily announced to the camera, this brought Marinete back to the present- "Ladybug, are you and Chat now a couple?"

Ladybug eyes went to Adrien. They somehow glowed.

" _No, Chat is my partner_ "-Ladybug said with a small smile obviously nervous with were the interview was going.

 _Alya then riposted- "after last attack where you said, and I quote "I love you Chat". why are you still not a couple?"_

Ladybug was uncomfortable, and Adrien could tell. He had been watching her the whole time but he didn´t need to or he didn´t even needed to know her so well after so many akumas. It was all pretty clear by her body language.

" _it´s …complicated_ "-Ladybug then took a breath and continued- " _He is silly but brave. Terrible puns_ -Ladybug although small did give a small giggle – " _but a great heart. He is one of the kindest persons I know. And even after busy he still finds time to save Paris which does show how much he cares for us."_

" _what does that all mean ladybug?" -_ asked Alya

" _means I do love him and appreciate…"_

" _will you ever two ever get together?"_ -Alya interrupted

" _YES_ _…_ _no?_ _…_ _its complicated …I must go. it's an emergency sorry. I must keep my identity secret. You know superheroes always have to run"-_ Ladybug pointed at her earrings

Adrien knew pretty well that was a lie unlike Alya. He knew the only way she was about distrasnform would be by using her lucky charm. Which she hadn´t since it had been over 10 minutes of interview and her earrings hadn´t beeped or she hadn´t distransformed yet. Adrien saw her ran away and he followed her. Marinete could tell he was following her. Her heart began to jump and her legs to run. Adrien using all his muscle power and energy run the fastest that he could. Both ladybug´s and Adrien's breath became irregular. Their hearts struggling to hold the fast pace and the strong emotions that burned them inside completely. Adrien was getting closer despite ladybug being a superhero and super-fast and could probably swing away, an idea that with all the stress didn´t even seem to come to her. Adrien wiliness to follow her made him ran like never before. He was catching up to her, every second getting closer and faster.

She quickly entered the first classroom she saw knowing Adrien would catch her soon. she closed the door. said carefully and said" _Tikki spots of_ "and ladybug disappeared giving room to Marinete. Her body against the door. She could ear Adrien getting was now or never, would she tell him?

Adrien saw ladybug enter a classroom. His heart was racing fast but it nearly stopped when he saw a red glow trough the classroom door. Ladybug had distranformed. This was the moment he was waiting for. He kept running, now with more confidence. Marinete turned her body slightly to the doorknob. Her hands grabbed it. The will to open it was so strong. Adrien was getting closer by the noise. suddenly the noise stopped and Marinete could tell he was right behind the door. Her breathing was still crazy because of the running and the nerves.

Adrien took a breath. He could ear ladybug heaving breathing. she was there. Marinete body turned a little now with her shoulder against the door and her hand still on the doorknob. His hand slowly determined went to the knob.


	7. Chapter 7

**I won´t go on very long this time. Just to say I am working still on next chapters. They are still half done. I basically still wanted to publish this month because of adrienete April (that's why I added a special scene).so I might not have made the 30 days, but I made this chapter so fast cause of it so it sort of counts right?**

 **Reader: no, it doesn´t.**

 **Fine can´t argue with that. anyway, expect next chapters maybe next week cross your fingers cuz if I can´t make it you´ll have to wait until 20** **th** **June. If I make it expect new chapters by that time also just not chapter 8 and 9 but instead 10,11,12 and 13.**

 **so yeah spoilers ahead this chapter may include many love square sides .be cautioned as to much of it can turn you to a fangirl or boy, anyway after reading this chapter tell me did Adrien pass the door test or not in your opinion? and did Marinete also pass the test? tell me on the reviews hope you like it especially the end. Bisou**

Marinete looked the door quickly as her hart raced wild. The doorknob moved but the door just like Marinete kept closed. She sighed.

Her body slowly fell to the floor accompanied by tears forming in her eyes, she had chicken out. She was literally and figurately trapped by her own doings.

Adrien after trying a few turns understood ladybug had looked the door. His hand slammed against the door in frustration. Frustration of being so close yet so far. The door, Marinete and her hearth all shook.

Adrien begged between sobs - _"Ladybug you know who I am! Please I want to talk to you. Tell me what is wrong? Trust me, please tell me. Did you really mean it when you said you love me?"_

Marinete began to cry. All she had to do was open the door and everything would be clear. No more secrets or lies by just by opening the door. Adrien could hear ladybug cry inside there which made him even more anxious.

" _My lady, are you ok? are you crying? please say anything -please forgive me if I did anything wrong"_ -Adrien also began to cry not just tears but full oceans. He cried like he had cried when we lost his mom,

Marinete couldn´t answer because if she did Adrien would most likely recognize her voice. She kept staring at the lock. All she had to do was turn it slightly and then the truth would come out. Her hand trembled as she slowly tried to reach the lock. she unlocked the door, sighed once more then with her hand went to open the it. She pushed it slight it and it began to open. It was now or never. Ladybug was brave so she Marinete also had to be. It took all her strength to move the door those few inches and she would have kept going if not for:

" _Adrien what was that?_ "– Marinete stopped as she heard Alya´s voice. Adrien quickly realizing what was happening closed the door. The danger of a reporter like Alya finding out ladybug´s secret was bigger than his strong desire to see ladybug without her mask.

" _I just wanted to ask …. hum ….an autograph for Marinete, since she isn´t here_." -Adrien cleared her tears and smiled, then got on his knees and while pretending to tie his shoe slowly passed a paper under the door. Marinete then looked at it, picked up a pen. Her heart now was cooling down. There was no way she could open the door now, revealing to Adrien was one thing but revealing to Alya and Nino too was totally different. All she could hope was that everyone left. She then grabbed the paper and began to think what to sign for herself. This distracted her a little from what was going on outside.

" _Be brave like me, Marinete signed ladybug_ "-yeah, the irony of what she wrote and the fact she was actually writing it down didn't pass her. If there was anything she wished to have from ladybug was not her superpowers or lucky charm but her self-confidence. Marinete then once more slipped the paper under the door. Adrien picked the paper autographed and then got up smiling like he had nothing to hide.

" _Adrien, what was up with you dude?"-_ Nino asked while putting his arm around his friend´s shoulder

" _I remembered we forgot to ask ladybug to autograph for Marinete .so I chased ladybug before she left, and I got it. She was so nice in getting us this interview it was the least I could do._ " -Adrien proudly showed the paper.

" _Nice work dude. only you could catch up to a hero"-_ complemented Nino while fist bumping Adrien.

" _So where is she now?" -_ asked Alya looking everywhere for the dotted hero.

" _She left just swung away"-_ Adrien pointed at the roofs of the school.

" _Oh no, but my interview. I still had a few more questions"_ -Alya stared at her countless cards full of questions.

" _I am sure Nino can work those footage and it will make a nice blog, anyway we should leave" -_ acknowledged Adrien while pushing Alya and Nino away from the door.

" _Maybe we should go. after all, like my bud said we still have a lot to edit "_ \- reminded Nino as he pointed to the camera.

Alya and Nino left holding hands and Adrien followed them from behind. He tried to stay behind but Nino and Alya quickly asked him to hurry. Adrien would look behind occasionally to the door. but it was still closed. When the footsteps seemed far away enough Marinete opened slightly the door. She still saw Adrien and his shadow in the distance and stayed there sneaking threw as she watched him disappear. Adrien did turn away but at this point with the distance, the poor lighting and the small opening it was impossible for him to recognize or see any detail of his lady. Marinete shook and froze in fear when she saw him turn over but then realized or hoped he hadn´t seen anything as herself could barely tell it was him at that distance. after a while Marinete left and walked the whole way home. Tikki still asked if she didn´t want to transform but she just said she preferred to walk home.

Next day Adrien woke even early for school. Well he still made had to make a stop before school, Marinete´s house.

Marinete hadn´t slept all night thinking about how close Adrien had gotten and what he might do if he knew. That morning she left home with the neckless chat had given her, after taking it and putting it on countless times. She then decided It was a nice neckless and reminded her of Adrien. not that she needed any more reminders since after spending all night thinking about him and after leaving her home finding him waiting for her, forgetting him seemed impossible right now.

Adrien also had barely slept worried about his lady and watching the scene ladybug made around him on his computer way too many times, however he still managed an adoring smile when he saw Marinete coming outside her house.

" _Hi Marinete, nice neckless_ "-Adrien noticing she was wearing the neckless he gave her tried to talk to Marinete

" _Hi Adrien, thank you a very special friend gave it to me"_ -Marinete responded with a smile as she rubbed it. After all she had to pretend nothing had happened yesterday and play it cool, but deep now wondered if Adrien had by mere chance recognized her yesterday or if he was suspicious. Was that the reason that brought him there?

" _Speaking of giving things, I have something for you. Ladybug signed it. "_

"Oh, thank you how nice of her". -Marinete calmed down realizing Adrien still had no idea or was playing it very well.

" _Speaking of Ladybug." -_ Marinete heart skipped as soon as Adrien spoke-" _I know you can´t tell me her secret but I was hoping I could count with your help to find he and her secret_ " -. Plagg inside Adrien´s bag just facepalmed. Marinete mentally did the same and breathed in relieve.

" _Adrien I …I …don´t think that is a good idea. she probably… wants to keep it a secret for a reason. I assume "_

" _I can´t explain why but please I need your help as my friend, I am not asking you to tell me I am just asking for help. she needs me I can tell, and I won´t let her down. Help me find her please"._

" _Sure Adrien, of course I will help you why wouldn´t why after all I got nothing to hide."-_ Marinete felt like she was punching her self in the stomach by continuing lying to Adrien.

Adrien turned and opened the limousine door while Marinete took a breath of relief. she felt she couldn´t keep lying to Adrien much longer.

" _Want a ride?"_ -Adrien asked with his innocent like child expression.

" _But the school is just right there Adrien "_

" _I don´t want to go alone. my father wouldn´t let me go on foot. plus, it´s always better to go with a friend." -_ There he was with that amazing kindness that made Marinete fall for him.

" _Thank you."-_ Marinete got in the limousine as it was the first time she ever rode on one she was super impressed.

Adrien then opening a small compartment grabbed two ice creams and smiled at Marinete.

" _On the way I found Andre and bought two ice creams. they are the best ice creams of all is for you. "_

" _Thank you. you thank wait… I actually said it right the first time, what I meant …-_ Adrien gave her another smile as he touched her hand to give the ice cream. All this despite the still going on rambling of Marinete-" That was nice of you. thank you." -Marinete felt just like the ice cream melting so close to the sun.

When the engine began to run. With the impulse Marinete let her ice cream fell on the back seats and a little on Adrien´s shirt. Then when she went to pick it up. Her hand slowly touched Adrien´s again and she blushed a little more. Was it possible to get sunburns if your crush is so hot like Adrien?

"I am so sorry I …"- Her face somehow was now even more red then her ladybug costume but by lots of strength she was able to gab the ice cream again.

"It´s okay Marinete don´t worry it´s just ice cream."

After that her hand went with a napkin to clean his shirt. His black shirt now covered with green ice cream just like his eyes and also blue just like Luka´s eyes. After blushing even more realizing she was actively touching Adrien's shirt and also realizing the shirt was sort of clean. The cleanest you can get with a napkin.

Adrien politely or maybe by his long way with fashion and fans didn´t seem to react to how long Marinete kept cleaning and touching his shirt instead he just asked – "Do you want to share?"

Hum hum-Marinete forgetting everything including how to talk else gave a gigantic, huge smile followed by grabbing the ice cream and lick it. When they got to school they rushed to the bathroom and Marinete then washed the shirt while Adrien stile wore it. Marinete almost died as she poured water on his once immaculate shirt. The stain was small and it didn´t take a lot to clean it but Marinete died a million times while cleaning it. After that both Adrien and Marinete went to class. Adrien seemed fine compared to Marinete that was completely red.

when they got to class Alya was basically in front of class discussing ladybug and chat noir being a couple and how ladybug had left the interview.

Alya then catching on Marinete and Adrien coming together and holding quickly stopped and pulled Marinete apart.

" _two of my favorite couples in the same week, I must be so lucky. GIRRRRRRRL SPILL "_

" _Alya what are you talking about?" -_ Marinete played it cool

" _Yesterday was lady noir and today is Adrienette. So, you and Adrien?" -_ Alya´s reporter side took over her and you could tell by the excitement on her voice.

" _Wwhat? no …I mean_ _yes_ _…no"-_ Marinete felt like she was repeating last night all over again. Her heart began racing out of her chest again.

" _I see you came today with golden princess charming."_

"Adrien and I are just friends. Alya, we are not a couple yet"-Despite her heart telling her the opposite Marinete tried to stay calm.

"Hum hum girl don´t lie to me everyone knows you´re a terrible liar."

Class eventually started and despite Marinete and Adrien both being caught sleeping several times it was a normal day.

Marinete then when she got home she had made a decision, Adrien couldn´t know her secret yet. She had to make sure they were close enough so that when she told him he would forgive her. Today was a great step but not enough, because if she told him right now he might think she was just playing games and never love her. Marinete couldn´t stop Adrien or Chat to go after ladybug. In fact, the only person that could stop him was ladybug herself.

" _Marinete are you sure you want to do this?_ "-asked Tikki

" _No, but it´s better this way! Telling him would be a_ _CAT_ _astrosphe, spots_ _on_ "

Adrien was rewatching the akuma scene. the "I love you chat "was being repeated over and over. Even Plagg was getting tired of listening to it using his cheese to cover his tiny ears.

" _Adrien?_ "-Ladybug entered through the open window. Adrien tried to stop the video. but failed. Ladybug seemed to ignore and after a few seconds the video stopped. The smile of Adrien shined as he saw her. She felt like he was the son and she was the moon just small and far away. Her fears dragged her down to earth. She had to play it strong and confident.

" _Ladybug you are here?" -_ Adrien blushed as if for kindness to match his lady

" _Adrien, I know you have been trying to find my identity."_

" _My lady, I am sorry. I know you didn´t want any reveals and my guess is that something is wrong based on your recent behaviors. is this all because of me and my identity or is it about your identity?"_

" _It´s not about me_! "-ladybug crossed her arms and pouted .of course it was about her but the her pride was to small to admit it.

" _So, it´s about my identity and you knowing it´s me. I am sorry then, but I have to ask do you love me for me or for my fame_. "-Adrien hated thinking that of his Lady, but he had to find any clue for her strange behavior lately.

" _what? Adrien I always loved you not for your fame but for your kindness and willing to help others. I loved you almost since you gave me … doesn´t, matter I guess now thinking about it of course it makes sense because you were also the also kind and selfless as chat noir."_

" _so, you do know me? and you still love me? then what is the problem?"_

" _Adrien I never wanted to know you´re secret .it was an accident, in fact I wish sometimes I had never found it out. Life was simpler then_ "- Ladybugs apparently lunar eyes began to warm the more she looked and talked to Adrien.

" _ladybug it´s okay I am not mad. I am happy you finally know. I have been dreaming of the day we could be together and share our secrets. I always wanted to share this with you and finally being able to makes me glad. "_

" _I also wanted us to be together for the longest time "-_ She finally admitted it to herself and more importantly to Adrien.

"so just tell me who you are, and we can be together like we always wanted"-Adrien slowly began to move closer and closer to ladybug.

" _I can't. In fact, the reason I came here was to ask you to stop looking for my secret."_

" _what?"_ -He and his heart stopped, broke and stopped again.

" _I am sorry but it's for the safety of Paris"-_ Marinete lied again, something that was getting too easy at this point – " _it's risky knowing each other's identities. I can´t unknow yours unfortunately but I can try to stop you before you find out. Trust me it´s better for you and me if you don´t know. It would only hurt you if you did so I am begging you as my partner and friend to stop trying to find my identity "_ -Ladybug then stepped closer to Adrien and slowly and gently caressed his face. Her warm touch against her cold words almost broke him again.

" _Ladybug before I promise anything there is something I really need to know; do you really love me as much as you say you do? NO IDENTITIES OR SECRETS! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"_

" _Adrien, I love you with all my heart "_

As soon as ladybug said this Adrien pulled her to him and kissed her. Ladybug flinched but then relaxed completely. Her body seemed to fit perfectly into Adrien's strong arms. It was uncanny how it felt simultaneously right and wrong. Adrien at first was scared his lady would fight back or neglect the kiss but she didn't. He choose to ignore her previous harsh words and focus on the last words she had said. This was his first kiss, well second if you count dark cupid. It was pure magic! Adrien had been dreaming forever and although it wasn´t exactly the way he hoped it felt even better the he could ever imagine. Marinete felt butterflies, not dark ones like the akumas but pretty white ones like the ones that leave her yoyo after she desakumatized them. Adrien was desakumatizing all her akumas at that moment. The butterflies seemed to fly away freely throughout her body and she didn´t mind... Adrien's arms hugged her tighter. they kissed like it was never going to that moment there was no secrets, no lies, no identities, all you´d find there was just a boy in love with a girl in the city of Paris, just one of the many couples that Paris seemed to bless by giving them the romantic setting . To them there was nothing more than each other and that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but finally this chapter is here. After months of waiting from your part and 3 complete rewrites of this chapter by my part. I bring you chapter 8. Some Marichat had to be cut of in order to for me to be able to finish editing this chapter quicker and to make it the normal length which means a lot more will come next chapter. For all of you at the end worried about lukanette let me just remind you that we all know who the true end game couple is. luka and Adrien obliviously (insert here Plagg eating cheese smiley)**

…

"Ladybug I love YOU too "

The smile left Adrien´s face as he finally told her how he felt. His soft whisper on her ear sent a shock wave through her body. Her legs barely strong enough to carry the weight on her shoulders.

" _Adrien no. I am sorry but this …us …we can never happen. I would only hurt you. That´s all I seem able to do. You deserve someone better. Someone you can love inside and outside the mask. Please stop trying to find out my identity. Please just don´t. all of this is… a bad idea. "_

Adrien looked into ladybugs blue eyes filled with emotions. Small rivers of sadness left from her eyes from them in the form of tears. Similar to pouring rain over an immense ocean the tears were small but powerful enough to illustrate the storm of feelings inside her.

" _THEN JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"_

His voice demanded trying to fight his own emotions that burned inside him. While she drowned in guilt his emotions were on fire with passion and love.

" _NO. I AM SORRY I SHOULDN´T HAVE CAMED HERE. PLEASE STOP GOING AFTER ME!"_

She yelled not being able to control herself. She didn´t mean to but the pressure and her emotions got the best of her leaving an incontrollable Ladybug. Her body trying to help her turned around and slowly began to walk to the window to run away. What do ladybugs do when they are in danger? The fly away and that was exactly what she felt like doing. However, Adrien just like a cat that doesn´t know when to quit he grabbed ladybugs arm as she prepared herself to swing away.

"WHY DON´T YOU JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?"

Ladybug turns around to see Adrien´s green eyes filling with tears. His voice begging for her to trust him.

"I can´t "

She did it. She flooded the sun. The flame burning inside him was put out by her words as she kept looking out the window as she went away not that he could see anything with the tears coming out of his eyes. She kept going and jumping across Paris not being able to get home soon enough.

Later that night as she turned around in her bed, she received a text that simultaneous killed her and at the same time helped her sleep at night.

 _From Adrien_

 _Marinete I am sorry but I can´t keep looking for Ladybug .I am DONEI I guess I won't need you help you for being such a friend_

 _Love Adrien "_

Meanwhile in Adrien's room, Plagg couldn´t believe the text Adrien had just sent.

" _Kid I can't believe you actually will stop looking for ladybug"_

 _A_ drien´s body feel backwards on his bed.

" _Of course, I won´t stop Plagg. I know deep down she wants me to know. I HAVE TO KNOW since I am tired of all this secret. If we are ever to be together we can´t have any secrets "_

" _But the text you sent "_

" _It was so ladybug wouldn't be scared. The only person that knows I am looking for ladybug for real is Marinete. My bet is that she must have told her that's why she came here today. this way I can keep my search without no one even knowing especially my bugaboo ."_

" _Kidd it's your funeral."-_ pointed out Plagg as he ate a piece of camembert.

Next day

Marinete during school didn´t pay much attention and many times just found herself playing with the neckless chat had given her. Reminding herself of that kiss constantly and the way she left. Adrien also seemed to notice she playing with the neckless and would smile to Marinete making her feel butterflies in her stomach. However, when he turned away Marinete would remember how she left him and those butterflies would begin to die leaving Marinete to hold a cry.

As Marinete was about to leave from the longest day ever .Luka showed up. He had with him his guitar and then holding Marinete´s hands and blushing a bit nervously asked her.

" _Marinete, I was going to play a little on my favorite spot and I was wondering if you´d join me"_

Marinete´s attention left from the blond boy who had her heart and went to this amazing bluenette guy that was being nice and who she enjoyed so much spending time with.

Meanwhile Adrien watched the scene from far and instead of getting in his limousine. Him using as an escuse he had a group presentation to work on decided to get closer and watch Marinete and Luka so close to each other.

" _I am so glad you aren´t jealous Adrien. I mean everyone spies on their friends_ "-commented Plagg while eating his cheese and holding a grin after all it´s very hard to eat and doing a grin at the same time.

" _I am just making sure she is okay. That's what a good friend does._ "-said Adrien focusing all his atencion on Luka and Marinete

" _Sure, call it whatever you want lovebird or should I say lovebug."_

Adrien rolled his eyes and ignored Plagg refocusing to Marinete and Luka.

Luka and Marinete kept going, and Adrien kept following them., fist then went to a café and stayed there for a while. She seemed to laugh and blush a few times. Actually, more than a few according to Adrien that was keeping track.

Then they did a both trip across the seine and now they were in an old abandoned building just in the suburbs of Paris.

" _What is he doing with her there plagg ?"_

Adrien asked not knowing It was Luka´s place to relax and calm down. Plus there no one could complain about the kind of music Luka played or how high he played. The place was a mess but that only made Luka even love it more since no one would bother him there and it was his quiet place. In fact, Marinete was one of the few people he would trust his secret hide out.

Meanwhile inside Luka plays guitar and sings to Marinete that watches in pure amazement

" Marinete my favorite bluenette

She is the coolest girl you bet

Isn´t it funny how strange our love can get"

" _Wow you wrote that for me ´?"-_ asked Marinete blushing at the fact Luka had written a sweet song about her. Her eyes glowed at his kindness and talent.

" _Of course ,it is just something silly I do .Do you want to try it and play ?"-_ he asked smiling and placing his hand on her shoulder making her blush even more.

" _I don´t know how to play "-_ she replied with embarrassment on her voice

" _I will teach you, you put your hands like this. Then like this. then you just switch and let the beat in your heart tell you the song. There are more notes but this two are a great way to begin playing besides I am curios to know what to listen to you playing "_

Marinete blushed completely red as Lukas hands and fingers touched hers. The fact he smiled when they touched made Marinete blush even more. When she finally played the G string an image of Adrien came to her mind. He was getting closer and closer to finding her secret and hating her. This emotion made Marinete quickly switch to the next note a nice D sound. This time an image of Luka holding her hand and sharing ice cream with her made her nervous about her own feelings and then she went back to G. this time Luka and the ice cream were replaced by kissing Adrien over the pont des arts. Suddenly he called her liar ladybug and she forced herself to change the note again. This continued as new thoughts of Adrien finding out the truth and hating her went on against romantic and perfect dates with Luka finally at the end she played both notes simultaneously and a small "I love you " came flying out of her mouth .she wasn't sure if she meant it for Luka or Adrien .All she knew is that it left her mouth and Luka heard her.

Marinete stopped and covered her mouth realizing what she just said and seeing the look on Lukas surprised face. Did she love Luka? It had been an amazing day and he always seemed to make her feel comfortable and happy but what about Adrien?

" _I am going to get something then I will be back "_ -luka was shocked but then smilled got up and left the room.

Marinete barely able to speak nodded . Tikki after he left came flying out and disapprovingly looking at Marinete,

" _Marinete what are you doing? This place looks dangerous and you shouldn´t be here especially with Luka"_

" _Calm down comes here all the time I am sure it´s safe plus this is just a date nothing more .I am not even sure why I said that while playing "_

" _I taught you liked Adrien "_ -tikki flew up higer looking Marinete right in the eyes

" _I do . hum you know .its just complicated between us and luka is ..."_

"… _Not Adrien"_ -tikki completed marinetes sentence .if the kwamis looks didn´t say it all then her words did"- it´s _not fair what you are doing, you´re playing with both their hearts! Somebody will get hurt !_

" _I am not playing ,I don´t wanna hurt them .plus this is just a date doesn't mean I forgot Adrien .trust me I can´t".-_ Marinete crossed her arms and turned her head around not wanting to look to the disappointed look on her kwami .

" _I don´t want to see this .I am going upstairs .come and get me when you´re done ."_

"Tikki wait …"-marinete begged

Tikki flew away and before marinete could follow her ,Luka came in

" _Any problem?"_

" _No problem Luka"_

" _I have this neckless. it has a surfboard on the end because it reminds me to keep my feet on the ground even when I am on the water .it reminds me to stay balanced. If I move a little to one way or a little to another I fall on the water and this reminds me to stay balanced"_

" _Wow good idea since you live on a boat "_

He laughed even more then Marinete did and probably a bit too much.

" _Well I want you to have it "_

He then went behind Marinete and taking out the chat had given her he put on his neckless.

" _See? Doesn't it look better?"-_ He asked hopeful

"Hum? hum. listen about the whole I LOVE YOU thing .I didn´t mean you not that I couldn´t mean you it's just …"

Adrien transformed to go back to school since he couldn´t bear to wait any longer .That´s when he saw the building begin to shake .InsideMarinete nervously asked

" _What is going on?"_

" _I don´t know but we have to leave "-said Luka grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door_

" _Wait my purse I need my purse .its upstairs "-_ Marinete had to get her kwami and couldn´t leave without tikki

" _We have to have your purse on you "-_ replied Luka feeling everything shaking

" _No I mean I need to go upstairs "-_ Marinete pulled her arm back from Luka and began running in the opposite direction to the exit.

Luka looked at her go and then ran away to safety. Just as Luka left the roof begin to fall and Marinete desperate watched it begin to collapse

Suddenly she between a little dust saw someone get in. he ducked her down. She assumed Luka had returned but knew she was wrong when she heard cataclysm

 _Marinete in shook just shouted :"A_ _D_ _RI_ _ENNN_ _N ?_ _?_ _"_

Chat noir looked at her and kept his hand high .destroying most of the debris .Then he began to swing his staff . All around was rubbish, dust , pipes except on that tiny circle. He then grabbed her and took her of the building just in landed with her right next to luka.

" _oh my god Marinete I am so sorry I have no idea what I would do if you got hurt. Are you okay ?"_

Chat looked at her with a panic look in his heard her call him Adrien. He wanted to ask how did she know but Luka stop him.

" _I am fine ,chat noir saved me "-_ said marinete hoping chat would let go her screaming his civilian name.

" _thank you chat noir, you really are impressive ."-_ replied Luka shaking chat´s hand.

" _sure,Marinete do you want me to take you home ?"-_ asked chat hoping to talk to her

" _no need chat I will take care of that . you must have other people to save. Thank you so much .don´t worry I won´t let her go."_

Marinete nervous about revealing to Adrien she knew her secret didn´t even seem to notice Luka putting his hand around her however chat between the billion things going on his mind he still noticed that. Other fact he noticed has the lack and replacement of his neckless that she had that morning at school and

" _super"-_ said chat sarcastically before grabbing his staff and disappearing away

 _After a walk home where Luka kept apologizing_

" _Marinete are you sure you will be okay ?" -_ she was now since tikki had flung to her purse after the accident .At least that was one problem solved

" _Sure and about the whole I love you scene "_

" _Don´t worry I understand what its like when you play although the idea of you loving me wouldn´t be that bad."_

Marinete replied only with a nervous smile.

" _Do you want me to go in with you?"_

" _No!"_ -Marinete saw chat on her balcony and quickly sent Luka away.

Chat was sting there on her one would even notice unless they looked closely. He however with his vision could see her and Luka coming .


	9. Chapter 9 unedited

**Sorry for the short chapter but I was on vacation and sadly unlike I hoped I had no internet to work with .this chapter will be edited very soon but in the meanwhile enjoy this sorta of almost ready draft. I had no time to finish editing and since I wanted to publish still today enjoy**

She quickly rushed Luka out and this made chat grin upstairs in the balcony. His grin didn´t went unnoticed by Marinete and made her remember all the times she had seen it on chat . she bet if he knew how much she has lied to him he would lose it forever and she would miss would lose all of him if he knew. Marinete didn´t have a lot of time to think much more as she raced to her balcony . the weight of the guilt of rushing off Luka leaving him a little baffled at her door. However it was the guilt of lying to Adrien joined with the fear, he would finally find it out ,that stopped her. She stared up and to her stairs afraid to go up,

Chat seemingly calm ,on the outside ,like usual was actually very scared too. His fears were different . One of his fear was that hawk moth went after Marinete because she knew his secret . He in is mind promised to protect her. No one could hurt his princess ! This fear wasn't alone . He also feared know she would see him or treat him differently and that for some weird reason right now was his biggest fear .The fear of losing his friend again. Suddenly he heard a noise and jumping off his seat asked:

" _Marinete?"_

" _Adrien I can I know its you underneath the mask !_ "-she replied as she joined him in the balcony

" _how ? and how long have you known ?"_

She glanced at his eyes and began waving her arm awkwardly around and walking frenently.

"the how is not important but I found out on my own and no one else knows "said marinete remembering seeing him transform "and the when well it Was very recently. Extremely recent not weeks ago but don´t worry I am good at keeping secrets"-her eye nervous blinked at him surprising Adrien and herself "I mean I will keep your _secret "_

" _thanks .I am so sorry to put you in danger by keeping my secret but I mean if ladybug trust you so can I claws out."-_ suddenly he detransformed and placed his hands on her shoulders which seemed to calm her down -" _And I promise to do anything I can to keep you safe so you don´t need to be so nervous "_

For their luck Luka was already gone and no one caught him detransform.

Plagg flew between of Adrien and Marinette. Adrien then explained: _–"Well this my kwami Plagg .he allows me to transform me into cat noir "_

marinete quickly shooke plaggs paws hoping he would keep his whiskers shut- _"Nice to meet you plagg_ "

" _Nice to meet you too "-_ he told her and shaked her hand before whispering " _Ain´t no amount of cheese that make me stay and watch this, I am getting cheese far away from here-"_ -Plagg rolled his eyes and left not willing to play along any further. Afterall cheese with lies was the one thing with cheese that plagg found tough to swallow .

" _Don't worry he can be a bit hard but you get use to him ."-_ Adrien told her apologetically and embarrassed by his kwami behavior.

"Yeah I know . I mean he seems like a nice kwami "-a small and nervous giggle left her mouth

" _Anyway I ,weirdly enough, am actually happy you feels good to have a friend to share it to_ "-Adrien hand pulled on Marinete´s but not in a friendly way but wet as a promise of something more- _"I was scared that if people find out they would treat me differently. They wouldn´t like me but you didn´t. you kept just being least now I don´t have to keep it all inside and can share it with this kind of secret is hard and you can share it with any one because a villain might go after them plus they would never see you the same way! "_

The smile on Marinete face turned upside down .the guilt inside her spoke out of her lips _-"I know the feeling .adrien there is something I want to tell you and I hope you don´t get mad at me but I feel that I don´t say it now. I never will .the thing I wanted to tell you is ,..issssssss,,is….is…"_

" _Marinete you can tell me everything. I trust you! Don´t be scared"-_ adrien hugs butterflies she felt as ladybug the night they kissed came back and apparently brought even more friends with them this time "- _I am happy that you find out and kept my secret" -_ Adrien lets go of the hug –" _althoug I can´t say I am surprised you discovered my secret"_

" _You aren´t ? "-_ she gasp surprised

Adrien put his hands on Marinete´s shoulder again and they slowly begin to follow her amrs like a river flowing until they reach their shore , her hands .His own hands holds tight between her small ones" .- _you are so smart and clever . you are amazingly intelligent "_

" _I am ? "-_ a blush escaped her already pick chicks

"Of course! You are the best ! and I always noticed how amazing you are !" -Adrien smiled before leaning even closer to Marinete

Adrien suddenly closes his eyes and marinetes does the same. Both lean in. Adrien´s arms begin to pull her closer and closer . if Adrien was yellow glowing sand then Marinete would be the blue ocean that comes and goes .Hoping for next wave to kiss her lover . Marinete leans even more as if Adrien wasn´t pulling her fast enough . Every moment they got closer together .she ould almost feel the anticipated touch of his and for the first time as herself and not as her alterego ,she although her eyes were shut she could tell he was about to kiss her. All her senses were ighly focused on Adrien .she could feel him pulling her and holding her . the butterflies flew again in her stomach . All felt like the sun seemed to shine brighter as if to compete for the warm the couple shared between them selfs.

suddenly just before the so anticipated touch of the lips .Adrien stops because he sees ladybug in a flash and let his arm fall. Marinete open her eyes and so does Adrien. he then quickly backs away .Marienete stares at him . He seems as confused as she

"Marinete I am sorry but I …I …can´t do this!" -apologizes Adrien feeling the guilt consume him.

Marinete freezes meanwhile jumps before transforming which he does already in the middle of falling. For his luck plagg came to him right in runs after adrien already jumped and is leaping across the stops as she watches him leave After a while and Marinete still on the balcony tikki leaves hiding in Marinetes bag and asks :" are you okay ?"

" _He will never love me for me will he tikki ?"_

As she said this ,marinetes mom called her saying there was someone there to see her .marinete jumps inside and runs to the door hoping to see Adrien there waiting for he had changed her mind. Maybe he wanted to apologize for running away like if she had cuddies

Menwhile on the other side of paris , Adrien confronts his own feeligs

"Plagg what am I supposed to do"

"What do you mean ?" -Plagg asks between chewing on a well aged piece of camenbert

" _I love ladybug but I also can´t deny my feelings for Marinete anymore . She isn´t just a friend. I mean if I didn´t love ladybug then maybe …I am so confused afteral ladybug told me to stop looking for her but marinete was a good friend and has kept my secret .i can´t pretend I do have strong feelings for both .I trust them both and love them both .what can I do ?"_

 _Ha ha ha_ -plagg begings flying around and laugihing wich causes small pieces of camembert to fly out his mouth .

" _You think it´s funny hum ? . I don´t wanna hurt marinete but how can I love her complety if I love ladybug on the other hand how can I be happy with ladybug if I have feelings for marinete. "_

" _Simple and listen carefully so you understand ."-_ Plagg flies to Adrien pulls his ear and _screams "she is ladybug._

" _What ?you are joking with me right ?"_

" _Nope ! its true I know I probably shouldn´t tell you but I am done with all of this .I am D-O-N-E .as much fun as I have seeing you being a a love expert that I am I can´t take this anymore. its to cringy for me ,I love cheesy but you guys are to much. "_

"You are REALLY serious ? Marinete is ladybug ?"-Adrien asks in shock and surprise

"Of course I am . now go tell her how you feel lovebird . just don´t tell her I sent you I have a reputacion to keep, afteral .Just go and be happy ,kid! you deserve it! "

Adrien smiles somehow feeling like living between an amazing dream and a nightmare . the dream because some how he feel In love for the same amazing girl twice .The nightmare because the way he ran away leaving her alone at the balcony .eventully the positive side wins and Adrien smile grew wider and he leave to surprise her .

Adrien rejoices with the rose in his hand . thinking how the color of it reminds him of his lady. He is afraid she might hate him after what happened earlier. But he also wants to know why she just didn't tell him. This were small things compared to what he was about to do .he would finally have the chance to tell his lady also Marinete without any masks or secrets how he really would reveal he knew her secret and also reveal his great love for love for her as ladybug and as Marinettte

then and only then he would ask her the many questions that bugged him. He went ahead to Marinetes place. Nothing could break his chat noir confidence. Plagg Inside his coat smiles because not only he would have to lie to his master but also Adrien would be happy with Ladybug . That also meant he plagg would spend more time with tikki and just for that he could forgive Marinete for the things she had done to Adrien .plus plagg wouldn´t be the reason to keep Adrien and Marinete apart by holding a grudge . Adrien now knowing the truth could take care of himself and Plagg knew Adrien would eventually .

Adrien happily runs to her place. However when he gets there, his heart and legs both stand still ,his eyes refusing to see .The rose leaves Adrien´s hand and rest on the floor .Adrien just stares blackly at the only thing he didn´t want to see .the only thing capable of breaking even a strong hero like him. The rain feel over his face hiding the tears his eyes poured out.

Marinete was outside the bakery in the rain with Luka kissing her


	10. Chapter 1O

**I recommend reading last chapter again to understand this one!**

 **Sorry I took so long, and I know I didn´t keep my promise but I got a job which took some of my time. I also the place where I got some vacation ended up not having Wi-Fi like promised. Anyway, put all of that with trying to enjoy summer and you get this chapter so late. Now I am back to school but however, my plan still stands, and I do plan for a short while to publish frequently. As soon as I end this part of the story (only 4 more chapters to go) I will do a small break from this story and most likely be a little late with my other stories. Anyway, enough being said so lets just get this chapter over with. Btw I also won´t be able to reply to all comments like promised so only if I see there is a lot of things in common or I like a comment I will I talk about it .do fear leaving comments since I like reading your opinion .it helps me create a better story Also, about last chapter I will edited it after I finish the other chapters since now I am on a role and don´t want to break it by working on an already published chapter. besides it is one of the most important chapters of this story and deserves lots of time and work to make it perfect. Weirdly enough it isn´t the most important or my favorite.**

As soon as Marinete heard someone was there for her. She ran thinking Adrien came back for her. Tears left her face filled with hope and happiness. Her heart racing just as fast as her mind with her poor legs trying to catch up. she was so overjoyed; she even tripped as soon as she opened the front door. Falling right over Luka. He laughed and pointed out:

"You have the strange habit of falling for me "

Marinete then, recognizing it wasn´t Adrien but instead It was Luka with that kind friendly voice and that familiar warm hug, she instantly got up. Marinete cleaned the tears immediately and gave him an embarrassed smile. She quickly stood back giving some needed space between them.

"Luka?"

Her shy voice said while trying to hide her sadness with a smile. However, Luka who´s only focus seemed to be her was able to see behind that mask and confronted her:

"Marinete were you crying?"

Her eyes blinked surprised by the honesty and wariness in his eyes.

"Who me? No, of course, not"

He insisted while avoiding looking at her like some how he shared her sadness.

"You were. I can always tell the song your heart is playing. I also didn´t need to because it´s obvious by the sad glow in your eyes. I am sorry. I feel this is my fault "

Her eyes blinked again confused:

"What? No, it's not"

He stared at her, grabbing her hand before sighing and declaring with an open heart to her:

"It´s mine fault and you don´t even have to tell me, it's because I left you when the building collapsed, and chat saved you, right? You are mad at me because I left. That's why you rushed me away just a few moments ago. But I came back and from now on I swear I will always come back. I will always be there for you because I love you and I won't wait another second to tell you that. I want you to be with me forever. I want to make you happy and comfort you when you cry because you are the most amazing girl I know, and you deserve everything. I love it when you blush and mess up your words. I love when your eyes shine and how perfect you are. I love how smart and quick thinking you are. I know this seems so fast, but the truth is that for me it seems like I have known you forever. Why wait if I already know I love you! You are my muse. You are the music in me!"

Marinete eyes began to glow with the declaration of love. Then suddenly before she could even reply or process what was going on. Luka pulls her close and just as the rain begins pouring their lips meet.

She feels his lips touch hers and immediately closes her eyes. At the begging she feels butterflies just like when she was kissing Adrien, but this butterflies soon became dark almost like little akumas inside her, feeling her with guilt. She wondered if that is what being akumatized felt like. She didn´t feel like the butterflies were flying in her stomach like with Adrien but like they were attacking her from inside. Everything about that kiss seemed very wrong. She liked Luka a lot but then why was it so wrong? Her heart knew why.

Despite how sweet and easy Luka was. He wasn´t Adrien. Sure, he could make her mumble but he couldn´t do like Adrien that make her heart skip a beat and race at the same time; make her feel the bravest girl in the world while being the shyest girl in front of him. Make her want to scream and at the same time leave her speechless. Luka wasn't Adrien. sure, he could be there but it wouldn´t be the same time as Adrien also chat was there for her. She after a few minutes not being able to let this guilt and sadness consume her anymore pushed him away. Tears leaving her eyes again.

"Luka you are amazing, but I am just not ready. I am done with romance and with boys. I can´t do this to you or me, I hope you understand. it's not you. It's just my heart isn´t ready. "

Marinete could tell the sadness in his eyes despite he trying to fake a smile.

"I understand. just know I will wait for day you will see we belong together "

His very swiftly places his hand over her shoulder and gives her a hopeful smile.

"Please don´t. I want you to be happy and I don´t think I can make anyone happy, I hope we can still be friends. "

He smiled, placed his hand her shoulder before assuring her:

"Sure, just know when you´re ready I am here for you. "

He said before kissing her hand and bowing. He then walks away finally letting the tears fall. As he walks way his feet trampled all over a single red rose on the floor. It took a lot of braveness to go there and confess all to her and having been rejected hurt very much to him but the hope that one day she would feel the same made him able to cope with the sadness.

Meanwhile after a slow walk upstairs. Marinete threw herself to her bed. her eyes facing the pictures of Adrien. she began to sob:

"Adrien doesn't love me, but I love him meanwhile Luka does love me, but I can´t love him because I love Adrien. Why is my life such a mess, Tikki?"

Tikki sitting next to Marinete and branding her wet hair from the rain and told her in a motherly way:

"But Adrien does love you. Did you forget how he feels for Ladybug? "

"Exactly for ladybug. He can kiss her but not me. he loves the costume more then the person who wears it. I knew it before, it´s just now I have proof. To him no matter what I do or whatever it happens I will always be just a friend Marinete. "

Marinete sighed while Tikki stopped with the branding of Marinete's hair and flew right into her face, looking her in the eyes:

"That's not true. He…"

Marinete turning her back to her kwami and now facing the wall, concluded:

"Save it Tikki there´s no point. I am just glad he doesn´t know my secret. if he did it would be the worse. "

Meanwhile Plagg watched Adrien´s complete messy room, books, cd´s and everything just destroyed lying on the floor. Everything had been thrown or tossed to the ground. Plagg trying to move between the mess playfully said:

"Here I thought my cataclysm was destructive, but you see capable of doing it on your own"

Adrien only mumble something at his kwami. It was hard to understand not only due to the crying in the voice but also the pillow over Adrien's face that mumbled his words around. Suddenly he lifts the pillow making his words somewhat understandable.

"I see why she didn´t wanted to tell me who she was. she is in love with Luka. He is the one she loves and not me. she played me! I was such a fool. How could I believe I was lucky enough for my lady being both Marinete and for her to truly love me. All those kisses and I love you was a lie!"

Plagg sitting on Adrien´s shoulder comforted him

"Adrien I am so sorry but If it helps she did say she liked you and was jealous of kagami besides when she said she loved you, I think she meant it. "

Adrien angerly got up almost making Plagg fall with his sudden outburst.

"Exactly she said she liked me as in the past. She doesn´t like me anymore and that's why she is with Luka, she moved on from me. That is if she even loved me at all. Maybe when she said for me not to go after her was so that she could play me like a pet. "

Plagg sad laid on Adrien´s shoulder.

"I am sorry kid. But hey you can also move on or wait for them to break up. I mean sure he is taller, older, he noticed her first, he is cooler then you at least as Adrien, his eyes are deep blue, but I mean who likes all those things. I mean at least thanks to me you smell like camembert and that's a plus. I mean everyone loves it "

Adrien growled and threw a pillow against Plagg. before turning his back to his kwami and talked to himself but with Plagg still listening.

"Why did it had to be her. I trusted her and she …I taught me, and Ladybug had something special, but I guessed I was wrong since she can kiss me one day and other day kiss another guy, I bet she also told him she loves him, I was such a fool. "

Plagg cursed himself for what about he was going to do but he couldn´t take it after watching Adrien trash his room and cry for so long. The poor kwami had no choice. He wouldn´t leave his master suffer because of some girl. If he could make him feel better that´s what he would do. His whiskers moved as he spoke:

"I lied"

Adrien grabbed Plagg by his back like if he was and cat and growled

"Hum what "

Plagg keeping his composure.

"Marinete isn't Ladybug. There, does that make you feel better? So, you still have a chance with Ladybug or let´s say with any other girl. "

Adrien didn´t seem to believe his kwami. How could he do that to him?

"What? how could you lie to me?"

Plagg turned his back to Adrien not being able to watch Adrien´s face as he lied to him.

"I was tired of watching you being stuck on the bug, so I wanted you to find someone and Marinete seemed like a good choice"

Plagg had to bite his tongue as he said it. sure, saying white lies or lying to protect his master was one thing and Plagg didn´t mind but lying like that was something else. Something he never wanted or liked to do. Adrien seemed to switch his anger to the kwami because he angerly said.

"I can't believe you did this to me´"

"Trust me lying to you is the worst thing I could do but I swear it was for a good reason. Are you happy now, knowing she isn´t your lady?

"I can't believe you would do this to me, you know how I feel for Ladybug "

"I know but see she is still free. Now I am going to get some cheese and then we can talk more about this."

Plagg didn´t want to eat cheese. In fact, he was sure he couldn´t keep nothing down after lying to Adrien but he and Marinete had to have a serious talk. Unfortunately, before he could go; Adrien closed the window.

"No, you don´t. you aren't leaving. "

Plagg angerly obeyed and went to bed furiously turning his back to his master and controlling the tears.

Adrien sighed. why didn´t the fact that Marinete wasn´t Ladybug didn´t made him feel happy but even worse? Sure, that meant it wasn´t his lady kissing Luka but it was still Marinete kissing someone after Adrien and her almost kiss. Why did their almost kiss followed by her kissing Luka meant so much? Did he love Marinete and that she wasn´t just a friend?

If it was true, that also meant Adrien heart was split between two girls that both seemed to push him away. He wouldn´t lie to himself or Plagg anymore. seeing that even if it wasn´t ladybug but only Marinete hurt him. It hurt that Luka was able to see how wonderful Marinete was and act on his feelings so fast it didn´t even gave the chance for Adrien to do the same. Adrien always knew there was something special about Marinete ever since he gave her his mom´s umbrella and they became friends after the whole gum incident. Why hadn´t he seen it sooner? Was he really that blind with his lady? All this run across his mind as he prepared to sleep.

Marinete and Adrien despite all the things that split them apart, shared one thing in common, both were unable to sleep that night both with their hearts broken and confused ended up twisting and turning in the bed with their thoughts and their kwamis.

Marinete checked her phone for the millionth time. she had school and if she didn´t got up right now she would be late; it wasn´t as if staying in bed was doing anything to make her feel better. Maybe it was best to just go to class, avoid Adrien the rest of time and then sprint home. Yes, that was her brilliant plan until he came coming crashing down by a text by Alya.

" _ **Girl don´t forget about the reunion of the**_ _ **bugginettes "**_

Great her plan to avoid Adrien was screwed. well she left home to what she knew it would be the longest day of her life. Adrien receiving a similar text sighed. Seeing the amazing girl that he just realized he loved and now was dating someone else. To make things worse he was scared because she knew his secret and that meant he would have to protect her and look out for her as a civilian even if for now his plan was to avoid both her and Luka.

School passed to fast for Marinete and Adrien; None particularly sharing Alya's enthusiasm about the bugginettes reunion. Their plan to avoid each other wasn´t working, at lunch their biggest brake, both came up with an excuse not to sit with the rest. Unfortunately, both choose the same place to eat and ended up siting across each other exchanging discreet look both too scared to talk to each other. This was just one of the ways the avoiding strategy was falling. the more they tried the more they run into each other. With the clock thinking and the reunion coming they knew they would have to act normal like nothing happened.

Finally, the last second hit and their time had run out, School day was over and now they had to go to the reunion. Adrien and Marinete were grabbed by Nino and Alya. After a cloudy day. The sun began to shine inviting to a walk on the park instead of having the reunion on a boring class room.

So, all went for ice cream and decided to sit on a bench. Alya and Nino close together while Marinete and Adrien siting close together due to how small the bench was.

Marinete wondered what today´s topic of the bugginetes would be, somehow that would be the best part of her day; Listening to Alya's ideas and plans to find out her identity instead of worrying about Adrien. Fear for her identity was a great distraction but Alya had other plans. Marinete then whispered to Adrien

"Don´t worry your secret is safe with me "

He smiled and was about to say something when Alya with a mischievous smile announced today´s theme.

"Ladybug and Chat noir the duo meant for each other "

"But they are not a couple, Alya "

Both Marinete and Adrien said at the same time, lifting from the bench.

"Not yet but trust me after cupid´s help, a.k.a moi, they will be the third best couple of Paris. After me and Nino, the best couple and well the second is… "

Alya looked intensively at Adrien and Marinete both, clearing her intention before continuing

"…other yet to be couple that´s also meant to be "

Marinete asked, hoping to distract Alya and hopefully stop the looks Adrien was making her

"So, what is the plan?"

Alya's plans were simple and basic and after that talk Marinete wasn´t as worried as she previously was. So, after one successful day surviving Adrien and the bugginetes Marinete fell asleep almost immediately.

Adrien after that exhaustive day; Also fell asleep like a baby. Marinete and Adrien relaxed. Luckily Hawkmoth was giving them a long break and they very well deserved after the emotions they have been dealing with. What they didn´t know was that sometimes it is in the calmest times that the storm comes. And that everything about them would change and it would begin with a very simple conversation between Alya and Nino about them acting weird on the park.

 **Before you go, I want to let you know you can now check my profile to now when I am posting the next chapters. also, I made a reference to one of my favorite songs, can anyone catch it?**

" **Ilovemyreaders thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I delayed this chapter for a week. If you don´t know I am talking about this is because you haven´t checked my bio to see that I post the date of the next chapters there. The reason I was late was mostly cuz I was working super hard making sure. this chapter was just right.**

Next day Alya rushed to Marinete. Last night talk with Nino left her very curios to know what was going on between Marinete and Adrien. There was something clearly there and her journalist nature would get the scoop of what it was .

Nino obeying to Alya went to "talk "with Adrien trying to find out. why he and Marinete were acting so strange to each other. Even today they seemed to avoid seeing one another during breaks. Adrien seemed to insist nothing was wrong, but Nino knew his buddy too well and could tell something was on his mind. Nino had to find a way to make Adrien talk.

Marinete didn´t want to talk about it but Alya being the good journalist she was. She knew she could get it out of Marinete. So Marinete basically to save time and energy from trying to stop Alya .just told her .Marinete opened up about the almost kiss with Adrien ,then Luka showing up and she rejecting him .

Next thing Alya almost gazed at her phone and froze at Nino´s text.

" _ **Marinete and Adrien almost had a thing. He realized he likes her. went to tell her. She was kissing Luka :("**_

She had spent hours trying to get everything last detail from Marinete and she expect Nino to do the same for Adrien but no. he just basically sent her the summarized version while she wanted the full report. She would talk about that later with him.

Despite Alya being annoyed by the few details on Nino´s text. it also was great because Adrien admitted he liked Marinete and she was still in love with him. Now it was up to Nino and Alya to get them together. Alya knew exactly how .

Marinete and Adrien stared intensively at each other. Both afraid and confused of what was happening. Marinete was supposed to have a chill girl´s night with the Alya while Adrien taught he was going to help Nino pick a place for a romantic date for Alya. Now both Adrien and Marinete were there stuck looking at each other without any sign of their best friends.

Adrien came closer and looked at Marinete like he was going to say something but then scratched his head nervously and looked the other way embarrassed .

suddenly music from violins begins playing and people start throwing petals at them and started giving Marinete roses.

Marinete and Adrien exchange looks before both realizing simultaneous of the set up created by their friends. This had been one of the ideas Alya told them about during bugginetes on how she would set up Ladybug and Chat noir. Marinete and Adrien couldn´t believe after hearing the plan told by Alya they still were cluless to what was going on. They also couldn´t believe Alya had used her plan on them. Marinete knew the irony but she was so outraged she couldn´t even find it funny.

Marinete and Adrien looked back at each other unsure of what to they both silently hold hands hoping that would make it less awkward or stop all the attention on them, but it had the opposite effect. He then let her hand go since the attention seemed to spark even more when they hold hands or even looked at each other.

Suddenly a well dressed waiter went to them and pointed to the top of the Eiffel tower . they embarrassed began going into that direction while the rain of petals continued so much they weren´t walking on flor but on a carpet of flowers. Nino and Alya had really went all in for that and neither Marinete or Adrien seemed even to consider not giving it a shot .

People seemed to cheer and both of them blushing kept walking , suddenly Adrien took Marinete hand mostly not to lose her between the crowd cheering .

Dinner was amazing, and the place was beyond incredible. Maybe Marinete wouldn´t hold a grudge on Alya for setting up that date since everything seemed so perfect. The view was incredible and breath taking.

Marinete and Adrien already had eaten their hors d'oeuvres . However they still hadn´t spoken more then the few normal things like commenting about the space and so on but even those topics had ran out. So now they were forced to eat and look at each other with shy had enough so she decided to break the silence but her voice failed her only letting her whisperer

"I am sorry Alya set us up like this, you probably didn´t want it to since I know you are in love with ladybug"

Adrien chocked at her words. Marinete was sorry ? he was the one that should apologize after all he was dating a girl that had a boyfriend

" I am the one that should be sorry , Luka won´t like that his girlfriend is on a date with another boy."

Marinete shocked . her voice whimpered´

" you think I am with Luka ?"

Adrien smirked

"I saw you two kissing"

Marinete wanted to crawl inside a hole and die. Adrien had seen Luka and that made her feel embarrassed :

"you saw that?"

Now he was the one speechless. how did he get himself out?

"yes . I was going to apologize for that almost kiss when I saw both of you."

"You don't need to apologize for something that didn´t happen"

"I am apologizing exactly because it didn´t happen . I should have kissed you right there. you are so amazing you keep my secret, you always help me and others. You are the best at videogames .even better than me . I guess what I was trying to say was that I can´t deny what I feel for you goes beyond friendship ,I want to protect you , trust you all my make me feel free and worrieless , you make me want to share everything with you, The only other person that ever made me feel this way was ladybug. But how can I even be with her if I can´t know who she is or go after her ?but then again ho can I go after you when you are with luka . just my luck in love with two girls and unable to get any of them. "

Marinete was about to cry .Adrien did love her . suddenly with a soft happy cry she told him

" I was never with luka because you are the one I love. That kiss only proved me that ."

Suddenly they were both quiet . processing all that had being said. This time the silence was a good silence , both realizing they had just confessed their love for each other. Adrien looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hand . Both stayed quiet looking at each other and daydreaming their future together. But when the other course came both dropped back to earth . Sudenlly before they knew it . they were laughing and sharing stories about everything . the kastest thing they were talking about was ultra mega stricke 3

"No there is no way you defeated the stongest carachter with that character . he is way to underpower."

"Trust me I always win it´s just a matter of creativity and thinking it over."

Sudenly a group of fans came

" omg Adrien is here !

"he is on a date . you know I am single right Adrien ?"

"SWEETIE WE ARE OVER . Adrien is Right THERE ! AND HE IS THE ONE I WILL MARRY!"

This were just a couple things of things they understood between the screams and pics .

Suddenly Adrien pulled marinete close and wisperededered in her ear

"run "

Marinete didn´t understand why but so she did . At firsy she found it hard to run with so many fans there trying to grip Adrien but the more she moved the easir it got . After running a while Marinete stooped sure no one had followed her . But she was wrong . As she calmed down she began to feel sorry for Adrien. Those fans were out to get him and he didn´t seem surprised , it seemed like he was used to it.

Before marinete could think more about it a black figure began to approach her with an incredible first she was scared and was ready to scream spots on but then she recognized the ears and the tail , it was chat . or should she say Adrien ?

"Sorry I took so long! not all fans are as easy to deal with as you."

Marinete laughed.

"You know chat noir has lots of fans too. "

Adrien laughed this time

"Maybe but there is something chat noir can do that Adrien can´t"

"Whaaaa…"

Chat grabbed marinete on his arms and before she could even finish her sentence, he extended his baton and began jumping across buildings .

Marinete holded tight not because she didn´t trust him but because this was Adrien and basiclayy she was litterly and figuratively drifting like the clouds.

"Marinte can I ask you something ?"

"Sure . I don't think we should date"

She replied trying to hold her cry

"Oh if that´s what you want "

"No I mean not at least publicaly . my fans can get pretty crazy and I mean you remember what happened last time people tought we were together right ? it would be our secret ."

"I´d like that ."

tikki saw the nervous look on Marinete . so she asked

"Marinte what´s wrong ?"

I have 30 calls from Alya,10 from rose , 4 from juleka ,…,two for nadja and wait a call from Chloe two .not to mention over 100 texts

Wow . that's a lot

I don´t understand whats happening ?~

Oh no tikki this is bad , the worse .i cant go outside

Whayt did someone found your secret ?

A LOT WORSE . everyone knows I am dating Adrien ,we are viral

Marinete my father saw the magazibes and he wanted to have you over for dinner . you don´t have to say yes . he can be a little intimidating sometimes so I understand

Marinete could tell Adrien was nervous and in fact she was too but she choose to hide her fears. Besides it wasn´t like his father was an akuma or villain so she would be okay .

Adrien I would love too

Marinete nervously entered the mansion. She began adjusting her dress, her pony tails .checking her nails. Making sure she was flawless .Adrien noticing how nervous she was he grabbed her hand and whispered to her ear

"you look perfect don´t worry "

 **Aww a lovely chapter dedicated for ships. Bad/good news the story will definingly have 5 more chapters instead of 4. I had to cut this chapter down due to length so it´s divided in 2.**

 **If you going to say why did you put them together this way?**

 **I will say that I wanted Adrien to prove his love for Marinete and not just ladybug so he couldn´t know it was her.**

 **But why make Plagg tell him?**

 **He needed some incentive to go and realize on his own he has feelings for her. He couldn´t even kiss her moments early so Plagg telling the truth and Lukanette kiss was a way to force him to rethink his feelings.**

 **Now my question for you , who had the best declaration of love, luka or Adrien ?**

 **Spoilers lines…**

 **Now because I love you all and you are so awesome I will give a few spoilers for the next chapters.**

 **During dinner an Agreste will recognize her hearings for what they are, and this will put Marinete in trouble.**

 **Another thing I want to add is that did you notice his reaction he found out she was his lady and felt like he was being played? Yup, now wait until you see his reaction to the reveal this time for real but don´t worry that will only happen on chapter 500000000.**

 **Hate me or love me for this but remember Luka is still out there and waiting to come back!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading this far, you are my heroes and don´t worry next chapter will be coming 25** **th** **November but that you could already know if you checked my bio. Enjoy this chapter and check for clues because stating this chapter there will be clues not only for the next chapters but also for the sequel, some will be well hidden while other´s will be very easy to find.**

 **Also, the author´s note will be shorter or disappear completely but to compensate the chapters will be longer.**

 **Please keep in mind that in this story so far there isn´t queen bee, carapace or Rena rouge so the trilogy, Sapotis, Anansi and the season 2 finale didn´t happen.**

Adrien switched between looking at his phone and looking outside the window. He was silent, but his actions screamed just how nervous and scared he was. His hands still shaking grabbed the phone again. Once more he read the text for the 100-time hoping somehow it was different.

" **Adrien it came to my attention the headlines involving you and Miss Du-Pain Cheng. Despite this not being the way I would like to be informed of such news. I would still like to have dinner with both of you tonight. Signed Gabriel "**

Adrien repeated once again the routine. Dropping his phone to the car floor and looking outside the car window. This was bad! His father wanted to have dinner with Marinete and him? This meant a lot and Adrien could tell since first his father had been the one sending the message from his phone and not ordered Natalie to send it by her work phone. Second, his father never had dinner with him since he was always so busy so if Gabriel was taking time for this then it meant it was important. This had to go perfect, to meet with his father´s standards but the problem was that no one not even Adrien could meet with those high standards so how could Marinete be expected to do it? Plagg looking at his master stuck into autopilot mode between his phone and sighing at the window told him:

" _Stop worrying kid, everything will be alright. Everyone loves Marinete! "_

Plagg had to stop himself from throwing up as he spoke. She wasn´t his favorite person but she seemed to make Adrien happy. In fact, Plagg never had seen Adrien smile so widely as he did last night or sleep so peaceful. So Plagg would even be her best friend if it was necessary just to keep Adrien happy.

Adrien turned to Plagg surprised as if he had forgotten the kwami was there, but deep down was glad by his support and his presence.

" _I´m not worried my father hates her. I´m worried that she won´t understand what this is like. Her parents are warm, sweet and welcoming. Nothing like my father! What if she can´t handle my father or the craziness that comes with dating me such as dealing with my fans? Sometimes it´s even too much for me. I bet it´s only worse for her. I wish we could just run away so that we wouldn´t have to deal with any of this. Then we could just live happily together without all of this. Plagg I am scared things go back to what they use to be, and I am alone again."_

Plagg was surprised that Adrien had shared so much. Maybe this was because of dating Marinete but he already seemed different. Love really had changed Adrien and Plagg could see it.

" _kid don´t worry. You and Marinete will always be on the same side. even if things go bad you will always have me._ "

Adrien smiled and petted Plagg before going back at looking out the window, his hands automatically already looking for his phone.

Meanwhile, Marinete was busy trying to walk the few meters(feet) until her school but it seemed impossible with so many fans around her. Amongst them, there was one girl wearing the same outfit and hair as Marinete that jumped at her.

" _Marinete, do you like my outfit and hair? I made it myself! I mean the hair actually is from a ladybug outfit! But the clothes are handmade like yours. We look like sisters! Mind if I take a picture?"_

Marinete faked a smile and couldn´t help but wonder if this was what it was like for Adrien every day. Because it seemed to be a complete nightmare. Marinete agreeing to the picture only made the fans crazier. Each now demanding their own photo. At this rate, Marinete would never get to school today let alone on time.

Marinete was worried her nightmare wouldn´t be over but then her luck seemed to change when she began to hear a familiar voice amongst the fans.

" _Best friend coming through. Move! "_

Between the crowd finally, she saw Alya telling everyone to move. Alya came closer and when she was close enough, she finally began her plan:

" _People if you want autographs and photos just go to Adrien. I saw him just around that corner. Better hurry before he leaves "_

All fans looked at the corner including Marinete. Suddenly all began to race over there and Marinete felt her arm being pulled in the opposite direction by Alya. After running with Alya for a while, both friends knew they were far enough.

Marinete still gasping from the sprint asked Alya

" _Alya, how did you even know that would work?"_

Alya smirked amused and stared at Marinete

"Please, I am used to dealing with Adrien's fans "

Marinete pouted and crossed her arms in response.

"But I was never that bad!"

Alya trying her best not to laugh told her best friend

"Sure, you weren´t "then we can get married and have a hamster and we´ll and call him" ´"

Marinete didn´t know if it was the laughter on Alya´s face or the ridiculous impression of herself but her pout changed to a smile. She was so lucky to have Alya as a friend to save her. Maybe Alya had a plan to avoid the crazy fans on the way back.

" _Okay fine but how are we even supposed to go to school with all those fans there "_

Alya´s smile proved Marinete that she had indeed a plan.

"Think girl! what would ladybug do in this situation?"

Marinete blinked not understanding what Alya meant. Apparently, it should be clear but Marinete had no idea what her friend meant. So, she decided just to throw a lucky guess:

" _Use her lucky charm?"_

Alya giggled and then placing her arm on Marinete´s shoulder told her

" _If you have one, sure, but since we don´t have that! We can use the next best thing, masks. Here I have this one from the Chat Noir fans collection. Try it!"_

Before Marinete could complain Alya already had loosened Marinete´s hair and shoved her a chat noir mask along with an "I love chat noir t-shirt ".

Alya already disguising herself warned Marinete :

"Don´t ruin anything it´s from my superhero collection."

Marinete went along with Alya that was wearing a Ladybug mask and a shirt saying "Don´t be bugged, be like ladybug ". She was convinced it wouldn't work but it surprisingly did. Apparently, two superhero fans walking across the street didn´t call so much attention as Marinete thought.

When they got to school everything seemed to go on as normal until Chloe recognizing Marinete called her out immediately causing the fans to ran after her and Alya. Without any solution, they spit in order to throw some fans off track. Never the less a few still managed to follow Marinete. She panicking, entered the first classroom, she saw.

She stayed there. Leaning against the door for a while with her hands covering her eyes wishing it was just a terrible dream. Until she heard a knock on the window and jumped scared. Turns out it was just Adrien transformed as Chat Noir.

She raced to the window and hugged him tightly. He asked concerned:

" _Are you okay?"_

She hugged tighter as if his presence and hug could erase her crazy morning,

" _I am just glad you are here with me now. The walk over here was terrible!"_

In his mind, he was worried his worst fears would come true and that it would be too much to handle for such a sweet girl like Marinete

" _I understand mine was a long drive too. So long that I had to transform "_

Marinete could feel Adrien was upset and sad. He didn´t want their relationship public but now they were the talk of the tabloids. He probably wanted privacy and based on the way the fans acted he wasn´t going to get it. Marinete only wished there was something she could do to stop those fans and media. She had to make him feel better and she knew exactly how. Pulling away from the hug she stepped away enough to make sure he could see her entire outfit

" _Do you like my mask? I can't pull it off like you but … "_

Adrien finally noticed it. He was so worried over Marinete and the fans outside that he hadn't even looked at her properly. The shirt with the mask and her innocent smile made him genuinely happy. He also loved that despite the mask he could absolutely tell she was blushing underneath.

" _I think I prefer the shirt. "I love chat noir" hum? How long have you been keeping that shirt and are you wearing it just_ _for_ _me'"?_

Marinete smiled back. Now, this was the kitty she was used to, this was Adrien when he was free and happy. This was the side of Adrien she wanted to know.

" _The shirt isn´t mine, it´s Alya´s! I make my own stuff like the chat noir puppet from puppeteer but to be honest I might have said some things like that to said puppet"_

Chat smirked coming closer

"But you haven´t said those things to me!"  
Marinete was caught surprised and blushed, she took a step back until she hit a table behind her. Chat being quick, took a step forward his hands leaned on the same table Marinete was leaning against. His face almost brushing against hers and she was trapped between him and the table.

Marinete closed her eyes and in a quick confident move kissed Adrien. He was caught off guard but soon kissed back. Marinete then again felt the butterflies she had felt the night she kissed Adrien on his room or during their kiss last night. She missed them, she just had no idea how much until that kiss. Deep down she felt like she has been looking for those butterflies all her life. Could she ever let those little butterflies go?

Suddenly the ring rang, and it was time for class. Meaning someone might come in or that they would both be late so prolonging the already long kiss was out of the question.

Marinete letting go of the kiss and instead held Chat´s hand told him

"let's go!"

This move surprised Adrien that didn´t the kiss to end but also was shocked that Marinete was ready to face the fans outside. She was indeed more amazing that he ever imagined

"Hum"

He began hesitantly. Marinete tightened the grip as if it would help transfer confidence and it seemed to work as chat blurted out

"Marinete my father saw the magazines and he wanted to have you over for dinner. you don´t have to say yes. he can be a little intimidating sometimes, so I understand if you don't want to"

Marinete could tell Adrien was very nervous and in fact, she was too but she decided to hide her fears. Besides, it wasn´t like his father was an Akuma or villain so she would be okay. Sure, he was cold but if Marinete could handle Chloe then Gabriel Agreste would be super easy, right?

" _Adrien I would love too!"_

Marinete smile at that moment stuck with him through the fans yelling, taking pictures, it even stuck with him while Chloe jumped at him claiming it was all fake news and that there was no way he would date Marinete. He would just answer everything and deal with everything with the same goofy love-struck look. His expression was similar to the one of a cat that was just adopted and didn´t want to leave his new owner. This cat had found the home for his heart. The only time this feeling disappeared was when Alya dragged Marinete away to most likely get the details of the date. That didn´t matter either because he was happy.

His happiness decreased when the last bell rang and he and Marinete entered Adrien's ride home. The whole drive they went holding hands and looking out of their windows. They would smile and look at each but nothing more as not only the gorilla but Natalie too were watching. Adrien wondered if she wasn´t there just to check on them since most of the time he would go home alone with the gorilla. He didn´t say anything to avoid making Marinete even more nervous than she already seemed.

The ride finally was over, and Natalie entered the mansion; ordering them to wait until she gave the all clear. it only took a few seconds but felt like hours. Both just awkwardly waiting there.

Marinete nervously entered the mansion. She began adjusting her dress, her ponytails. checking her nails. Making sure she was flawless. Adrien noticing how nervous she was he grabbed her hand and whispered to her ear

" _you look perfect don´t worry "_

Marinete blushed and Gabriel entered the room and began walking around Marinete examining her

" _Hello, miss I believe you look familiar. "_

Adrien then proudly told his father

" _well she won the derby contest at my school, you even said she had the hands of a hat maker._

Gabriel then rubbed his chin. he recognized her from the contest, but he also remembered she was the fan that had taken his book of the miraculous. This made a thought came to his mind which he only hoped it wasn't true for his son´s sake. Were this girl after his son only to get close to him and his book? She did seem curious last time. Did she know he was hawkmoth? Was she the one that gave the secrets of the book to Ladybug or worse was she Ladybug herself? He was filled with emotions inside and questions but didn´t let it show evidenced by the cold look and voice coming from him as he asked:

" _So, miss Marinete what do you plan with this relationship with my son? Money or could it be something else?"_

Adrien was right when he warned her that hawkmoth and his akumas were less scary than his father. Marinete breathed to calm herself down before answering.

" _I only want to make Adrien happy sir. I love him and that's the only reason I am with him"_

Gabriel then noticed the glow between his son´s and Marinete's eyes and couldn´t but be moved by it. He knew those looks so well. It was the same look he had every time he saw Emilie. now more than ever but for different reasons, he hoped his theory was wrong. For everyone's sake let that just be a normal girl in love with his son.

" _Miss apparently you are a designer too, would you like to see my office and my pieces?"_

The mood in the room seemed to change surprising both Adrien and Gabriel. Marinete smile brightened the room and her enthusiasm and happiness was something not seen in that house for a while.

" _really? that would be amazing! I-mean-you-are-my-favorite-designer-and-I-L-O-V-E-all-your-designs! This-would-be-a-dream-come-true! I mean surrreee."_

Adrien looked at his father expecting a disappointed look or a disapproval but was surprised to see a gentle smile. Maybe everything would turn out right.

They entered the room and two things were clear. Marinete enthusiasm and Adrien enthusiasm about her. Gabriel for a while looked taking deep breaths. Seeing his son act like that reminded him too much of how himself acted around Emilie when they were young. He couldn´t let his feelings stop him. He had to be sure if this girl was really ladybug or not.

" _Well meet my famous earrings collection. I am sure you would look stunning in this"_

Before Marinete could even say something. Gabriel had already taken her earrings and replaced them for a some very similar to hers. His cold hands on her earlobes made her shiver. She smiled but mentally she apologized to Tikki. Gabriel´s smile, however, was genuine and of victory.

" _Do you like them? It´s real diamonds! Very special "_

Gabriel asked while examining the earrings. Could those be what he taught they were? It wasn´t possible, was it? He looked at them examining each detail in a way only a real designer could. Those were very similar to the Ladybug´s earrings to be fake like the ones he just put on, most likely, his enemy. His son was dating his Ladybug, his enemy. Marinete looked at Adrien and then at Gabriel. She didn´t want to make it a big deal since she was just meeting Adrien´s father so she wanted to be the politest guest possible. On the other hand, it was her miraculous he had just taken and she couldn´t let it go. Despite how much it cost her and risking that Adrien got suspicious of her identity.

" _Sir, these earrings are great! But I prefer mine"_

Marinete spoke just in time because Gabriel already seemed to be walking away. He looked at her chillingly, tighten his grip around the earrings on his hand not wanting to let them go.

" _Here be careful with them it would be a shame if they were to end up in the wrong hands now wouldn´t it? I am sorry, but I have other business to attend. It was nice to meet you, miss. I am sure we will be seeing each other around VERY SOON."_

Marinete froze speechless as Gabriel left. Still holding her earrings on her hand, she felt scared and shaking.

Adrien noticing this grabbed her hand and trying to hold his own disappointment told her

"That's my dad alright. don't worry I am sure he loves you, he is just a little cold and kind of a workaholic

Marinete smiled and pushed aside the gloomy feeling inside her telling her to run and take Adrien with her. That was probably she just overreacting! Gabriel was most likely just being his normal cold self. Nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, Luka touched Marinette's picture on a magazine announcing her relationship with Adrien. he tried to control his tears but let them flow as he played his guitar dedicating this song to Marinete. The tears flowing like the notes on his song. Each note more painful than the last

Back in the mansion, Gabriel stared at his security cameras showing Marinete and Adrien eating. They had started eating dinner normally but eventually, she began feeding him, and now he was feeding her, both laughing and smiling.

Gabriel continued looking at the screen and planning his next move. Each laughter and bite only making him angrier.

"Enjoy it now Ladybug because soon I will have your miraculous and your plan to use my son to get close to me will fail! when I get your and cat noir´s miraculous I will be the one laughing"


	13. Chapter 13 -Special one-shot chapter

**So, this Is a small different chapter that I imagined going between the last chapter and the next. this won't involve any plot development or be relevant at all**

 **Giving all the things that are coming. I decided that a small fun, drama free self-contained chapter was perfect but feel free to skip it if you want. This is just goofy and romantic chapter and that´s all. no clues or secrets either, this is just a chapter for all the shippers.**

 **After this special chapter you can say goodbye to author´s notes and to this level of goofiness, don´t worry there will still be romance but scenes like the Chinese cakes of the firsts chapter´s and Marinette with the chat noir mask there won´t be any more of those. But romance and adorable scenes still coming. just know goofiness will be far less beyond this point. For me, it´s really after this chapter that we begin the final stretch to the end.**

 **With that, I say my goodbyes until the author´s note after the final chapter (chapter 16).**

Another sunny happy day on Paris with another reunion of the bugginetes. This was a special one since Alya decided to do it a" fun reunion" but for that, it would need to be done indoors. Marinete offered her house and snacks and everyone agreed on a fun afternoon reunion, whatever that meant for Alya. Marinette was so content with Adrien and with everything that she wasn´t even scared of bugginetes reunion anymore. In fact, now it seemed less than a reunion but more like a double date.

The two couples were smiling. Adrien and Marinette snuggled up on the couch while Alya and Nino worked as a duo to set everything up. To each couple, it was like the other wasn´t even there. Marinette and Adrien were so caught on kissing and hugging and whispering between them that completely ignored the Alya and Nino. To be fair, Nalya also seemed to ignore the other duo.

" _Okay, today I have the great idea of playing this game created by me called "who are ladybug and chat noir?" "_

Adrien and Marinette both looked at each other nervously. Adrien guessed she was nervous about him but in fact, she was nervous about them both. Luckily before their looks spoke even louder Nino intervened

" _so Cool! a game created by my girl, I guess that goal isn´t really to find the superheroes' secret identities "_

Alya laughed while Adrien and Marinette both exhaled hard. Alya then explained her game

" _Of course, not silly. These games are couple´s games to find out which couple is more like ladybug and cat noir "_

Adrien politely tried to explain to Alya

" _You do know ladybug and cat noir aren't a couple, right?"_

Adrien pointed that out hoping Marinete wouldn´t be jealous of Ladybug. They had never discussed his relationship with ladybug so Adrien was afraid Marinette might not understand his partnership with ladybug. Alya continued to be unhelpful with her already pre-programmed answer

" _Not yet! But I mean I got you two together so it´s only a matter of time before I get those two together too. One day they will be married, have 3 kids and a hamster and we´ll have these fun reunions together. Us six together playing, would be awesome !"_

Marinete and Adrien both coughed. Adrien because he was worried that would spark jealously between his lady and his princess. Marinete embarrassed and with the guilt of Adrien not knowing her secret. If they were ever got to the point of marriage and kids Marinette would have to tell her secret but not now or today. Today was a fun day!

" _Okay let's just play! "_

said Marinette hoping to distract everyone

An hour later and Alya and Adrien were facing quizzes to see who knew more about Ladybug. Marinete and Nino were supposed to help but Nino seemed not to know as much as Alya. Marinette afraid they would get suspicious of her preferred to be quiet. Also, Adrien seemed to have that on the bag. Adrien and Alya both seemed determined in winning and it was clear on their eyes just how much each wanted to win. Adrien had to prove himself as ladybug partner. Alya as ladybug number one fan and creator of the Ladyblog had her reputation on the line.

They seemed tied none missing a single answer. Alya was about to ask Adrien the last question.

" _When did ladybug and cat noir kissed?"_

Adrien stared blankly. He knew about the kiss with ladybug but to answer that question could make Marinette jealous. Besides he didn´t know when it had happened. He didn´t know the answer and his confidence about winning was shattered until suddenly Marinette got up of her chair and moved closer before replying very shily

"14th of February, saint valentine's day, it was the only way to defeat dark cupid!"

Everyone stared at her and she hid her face of shame.

She hadn´t answered a single question and suddenly she had just answered the winning question. Alya dropped her mouth in shock

Her cheeks were red until suddenly she felt someone picking her up, it was Adrien. He hugged her before extending his arm and looking at her. Marinette recognized that look and knew what it meant.

" _Pound it "_

Both said simultaneously.

" _Nice job my lady"_

he said laughing to which she responded with a nervous giggle. Alya frowned upset

"Not so fast Agreste there is still one last game to play and since Marinette barely played anything today, she will play it instead and with Nino"

Marinette reached forward excited that she and Adrien were winning.

" _Bring it on"_

Alya smirked as she pulled a cat-shaped cardboard out.

" _Great! you go first to put the tail on chat "_

Marinete laughed unable to keep her poker face at Alya's creativity for games. Alya joined her friend and soon Nino was laughing too. Adrien frowned first but soon began laughing too.

Soon after everyone stopped laughing Marinette was ready to play. Alya turned her around her so many times around that at that point she didn´t even know where the cardboard chat was. She felt dizzy which was surprising since as ladybug she never got dizzy.

She despite that kept walking and turning hoping to find that chat. Suddenly she heard Adrien beginning to give her instructions. Marinette turned in his direction following his voice however before she could do anything else, she tripped. Adrien immediately jumped to catch her.

" _Are you okay?"_

He asked worried, Marinette taking the blindfold answered

" _Yeah I am fine"_

Alya helping Marinette get up

" _too bad the tail didn´t even go close to chat"_

Marinete and everyone began to look for the tail. Marinete was the first to see it glued on Adrien's shirt. Grabbing the tail, she whispered to his ear

" _I guess I win "_

Adrien began laughing and Marinette too. Nino and Alya joined them thinking it was just a laugh about Marinette´s clumsiness.

Nino obviously did a better job and won. They continued playing several games and after playing everything and eating all pastries had at her house. There was still no winner, leaving everyone disappointed.

" _We played everything "_

Adrien then suggested

" _how about we just play something else?"_

Alya's eyes sparked with the idea. She knew the perfect game

" _isn´t that the dancing game you and Nino are super good at?"_

Alya smirked proudly

" _it´s more than that. It´s about teamwork and partnership. what better fit to choose the ladybug and chat noir of this group "_

Marinette and Adrien went first but she ended up tripping on him. Alya then already lifting her best friend encouraged her

"come on girl! Don´t make it so easy just relax and work with Adrien"

Adrien stared at her for a minute and extended his hand to her. she blushed at the look he gave her. it was the same look he gave her when he gave her his own umbrella. the look that made her fall for him

"Follow my lead "

He whispered, and Marinette took a deep breath. letting her ladybug instincts work and trusting Adrien

They were unstoppable and only after a few moves Alya and Nino already had their jaws on the floor

It was like those were two different people disguised as their best friends. they bitted the record and continued adding points. With the song over, they knew it was time for their big finish.

Jumping off the platform simultaneously both pounded it.

With the song over, everything was now silent. Then Nino began clapping followed by Alya.

Marinette and Adrien were now officially the ladybug and chat noir of the bugginetes. They smiled proud of that day and their relationship. Alya and Nino also celebrated with a hot chocolate at the chat noir café offered by the winners.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to do something different and sweet. It isn´t perfect but honestly to make it 100% I would have to rewrite everything. Anyway, I know it´s weak but again it´s for the ships and fun. Next chapters will be a lot stronger believe me so this chapter is just to allow you to breathe and enjoy the ships before we sail to the last chapters .**

 **This is the so-called calm before the storm. I don´t know when the next chapter will be ready since it´s a little behind but keep checking my bio because eventually, I will post a date for it. It might take a week or so since the next chapter needs to be perfect.**

 **honestly, the next chapter and the final chapter are the most important chapters in the whole story and they need to be well done.**


	14. Chapter 14

Luka stood close to the Collège Françoise Dupont to see if the magazines were right about Marinette and Adrien being a couple. His eyes immediately noticed how close Marinette and Adrien were. Both were together just blissfully laughing. They were happy. Among the fans and everyone around, their eyes only saw each other. That was all Luka needed to see. Even at this distance, he could hear Marinette´s heart sing loudly just for Adrien and not him or anyone else. Her smile and her heart belonged completely to Adrien now. She loved Adrien and that was as clear as the tears on Luka´s eyes.

His knees failed him, the tears now fell over him and pored over his guitar. He lost track of time as people passed him. Ignored by everyone including the girl of his dreams. Luka felt alone. He felt unloved and helpless. Then a soothing voice inside his head began to speak to him.

"Poor you. Once you were in love but now your heart beats a different tune. Help get Ladybug's and Chat´s noir miraculous. In return, I give you the power to bring emotions to people through your music. Before you go play close attention to Marinette. "

For Luka, it seemed impossible that someone could ever understand what he was feeling but that voice seemed to not only understand but also willing to help. Luka had learned enough about akumas and Hawkmoth to understand immediately that voice belonged to Hawkmoth. He had heard about Hawkmoth being bad but right now, Hawkmoth seemed like a friend to him.

Luka now accepting Hawkmoth´s offer, vowed

"will do, Hawkmoth. Don´t worry! Soon she will be mine and the miraculous yours. I promise"

People saw Luka´s akumatization and began racing and screaming. Panic was about to start until Dark Guitarist played the first notes. Suddenly men and boys stood there paralyzed with fear while women and girls began to race to him. They began cheering and proclaiming their devote love to him. They seemed completely lost in love with Luka ignoring completely the man paralyzed around them.

Meanwhile, inside the college, the group of friends known as bugginetes waited for classes. Alya with her headphones on suddenly got fixated on the screen with a video. Marinette wondered what could be causing her friend´s strong reaction.

" _What is it? "_

Alya almost reluctantly stopped watching and looked at Marinette. Her attitude with spite against her friend.

" _You didn´t want him! well, now that poor soul will be mine! "_

Every one of the bugginettes and was in shock. Even Nino barely being able to articulate anything. Alya ran away and Nino went after her. Adrien grabbed Marinette hands and began taking her away. Marinette trying to process everything did nothing but follow Adrien. Only after they arrived at the locker room is that Marinette began wondering what they were doing there instead of fighting the likely Akuma.

" _Adrien, what are we doing here?"_

Adrien sighed worriedly

" _I have a feeling there´s an Akuma around and my guess is Luka based on what Alya had said. stay here while I and ladybug solve this. Trust me inside these lockers you are safe. I know from experience."_

With that Adrien opened his locker, while Marinette tried to find the words to say, Adrien, kissed her forehead and gently pushed her inside his locker. With one of his "Adrien´s fake smiles", he closed the looker, leaving Marinette trapped inside. He wanted the smile to be real but knowing of the danger made him worried, but he couldn't let it show after all he was her hero.

Marinette heard him transform and ran away before she could even have a say about it.

Chat ran outside the school to find a huge group of girls around someone that he assumed to be Luka akumatized. Jumping over the fan group. Chat moved closer hoping to end this quickly. Leaving Marinette trapped was hard but he had to do it to keep her safe. Now he had to focus on fighting and not on Marinette. Of course, fighting didn't mean he couldn´t still make his jokes.

"Looking for someone?"

Chat grinned knowing Marinette was safe. Dark guitarist grinned back and began playing again. Chat had to take a few steps back due to the music trying to paralyze him. Deep down his fear of Marinette being caught or hurt began to grow on him and he began to feel trapped inside himself. It took strength, but he found himself able to move away. If he had been a step closer, he wouldn´t have been able to escape and he knew it. The way Luka´s music made him feel was enough to throw him off track.

Ladybug jumped near Chat. her eyes stared at him surprised he hadn´t come close to the akumatized. Before she even asked Chat answered her

"We can´t get closer either wise the music might affect us. with my feline hearing the song is too strong but if you go you might fall for him. We might need some powers to do this. "

Ladybug knew exactly what he meant thanks to their good work as a team

"Lucky charm"

The object fell on her arms

"A pouch? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Meanwhile, Dark guitarist grinned at Ladybug's and Chat´s inefficiency to fight. No one could fight music. This would be easy. Now all he had to wait was for Marinette to show up.

"Marinette come to me. "

His voice was harmonious and all fangirls around seemed to sigh at him.

Chat angrily crossed his arms. Dark guitarist was lucky he couldn´t come close.

"Can you believe the nerve on that guy? Marinette knows better than that."

Ladybug looked at the pouch and to Chat. His's words mixed with the pouch gave her an idea.

"I know what to do kitty. trust me and please don´t be a scaredy cat "

She smiled and winked at Chat before leaving to complete her plan. She hoped it would work. Chat at first was dumbfounded but then relaxed trusting his lady would be back with a solution.

Chat was just about to sit, waiting when suddenly he began to see Marinette running towards Dark guitarist. she was going so fast that even if he wanted, he wouldn´t be able to get close enough to stop her. His only hope now was waiting for Ladybug to return soon. Marinette meanwhile seemed complete under Dark guitarist's spell and her words only confirmed Chat´s worst fears.

"Oh, Luka. let me get close to you. that music is just "

Marinette avoided looking behind at Chat knowing what his face probably would be.

Hawkmoth celebrated thinking all there was left was to get Chat´s miraculous. Chat even seemed powerless against the Akuma's power. This time he would finally win. This also meant he wouldn´t have to use his back up plan. This would be the day Ladybug and Chat Noir lost.

Dark guitarist also rejoiced at his own victory. Marinette coming to him with open eyes was his dream come true.

"Oh, Marinette tell me and everyone who you really love"

Marinette took steps closer while Chat cursed to himself. Throwing his staff straight against the akumatized in anger but the musician easily dogged it. where was Ladybug and what was Marinette doing there? This couldn´t be part of his lady plan, could it? Unable to see this any longer he turned his back.

Marinette got even closer. Now with her hand on Luka´s guitar. Blushing nervously, she spoke

"The one I really love is… Adrien Agreste. "

Marinette shouted his name making Chat look back. Soon he saw the guitar being thrown at him and grabbed it. A smile appeared on his face soon to be destroyed by Dark guitarist. The akumatized grabbed her before she could run away. Marinette struggled to get free of Dark guitarist arms but that only seemed to make him even angrier

"Not so fast. I don´t know how you were able to resist me and my song, but you are going to regret it"

His tone was angry but Marinette didn´t let that affect her confidence

"Easy I have earplugs and the few I listened could erase the feeling´s I have for Adrien. He's the one I love "

She did what she always did and kept fighting. Hawkmoth watched this scene, his suspicions only growing stronger. His fear he had to use the backup plan rising.

Chat rushed to grab his staff back, throwing the guitar aside. He had a stiff look and the normal smirking chat was gone. His hand gripping hard his staff and his tone filled with anger

"Let her go, NOW!"

Chat´s tone was menacing but seemed inefficient on Luka

"Or what? "

The akumatized mocked. Chat responded grabbing strongly his staff and taking on a fighting position

"Or I will show you how I play! Here goes a g flat"

His first attack set Marinette free and she began fleeing away. She made sure no one could see her before opening her purse.

Tikki flew out her purse scared

"That was very dangerous."

Marinette smiled at the kwami

"I knew it would work. it was the only way to get close to Luka and I know I can always trust my kitty. now we better go stop to those two from fighting. Tikki spots on"

With a flash of light ladybug swung into action.

Ladybug grabbed the guitar and shouted Chat´s Noir name in vain since he seemed to be completely focused on his fight with Dark Guitarist.

"then we do an F sharp and to end an f# minor. Now, this is what I call music!"

Chat relaxed feeling victorious. The guitarist was on the ground was beaten up but not too much. Despite the anger on Adrien which might have caused him to go an extra step too far he still managed control and even if Ladybug didn´t use her power to fix Luka. He was confident Luka would recover easily. Now calmer he looked around to see if Marinette was safe but he couldn´t find her . when had she left?

On the other side, Ladybug was there already breaking the guitar. She shouted her normal lines

"Bye, little butterfly. Miraculous ladybug. "

Luka returned back to normal still on his knees.

Ladybug in a gush of excitement and relive rushed over and kissed chat. She had completely forgotten she was transformed. All she wanted was thank him. She might have saved the day but it was him that save her. She lingered in the kiss and so did he, but he seemed a little unenthusiastic. He ended the kiss and pushed ladybug away

" _you leave me alone to fight, then you send my girlfriend as bate and then you show up at the end and kiss me? the ladybug I know wouldn´t do this."_

Chat left angerly and disappointed.

Ladybug was shocked but then proceeded to Luka and helped him get up. He still seemed sad and it was clear he felt guilty

"I am so sorry ladybug for everything. that Akuma …I just felt no one could ever love me "

Ladybug pulling the guitar with her yo-yo and giving it to Luka told him;

" _I am sure there is someone meant for you out there. someone that inspires you greatly. Marinette or I might not be the ones but one day you will make a girl really happy with your music . just don´t play that song again "_

Luka smiled and grabbed the guitar

"thank you, Ladybug, for everything."

"No problem "

Just as she was about to leave, Luka pulled her arm

"As a friendly advice about Chat´s heart. I could sense it was very conflicted so be careful with it.

Ladybug nodded and headed back to school. Marinette detransformed and went to look for Adrien. She found him inside a classroom clearly panicking.

He rushed to her, holding her hands and immediately telling her

" _I am so sorry I cheated. she kissed me and I … I didn´t hate it. I am so sorry "_

Marinette looked at him felling the guilt in his voice.

" _Adrien, listen to me "_

Marinette felt this had lasted long enough. When he knew the truth, he would understand and wouldn't feel guilty. Hopefully, he would forgive her, and they could still be together. No matter what his reaction would be, she had to do it and unfortunately couldn't hide her secret any longer. She couldn´t wait for a better time or even a decent time. She had taken too long and it would end today

Adrien kept panicking, his voice almost whimpering

" _I am so sorry, and I understand if you never want to see me…"_

"ADRIEN. LISTEN!

Marinette yelled. Maybe it was to make Adrien stop or maybe it was to free her herself.

Adrien blinked and focused on Marinette. She looked at him and chocked. She couldn´t do this with those green eyes staring at her. She couldn't face his reaction finding out she lied.

" _Can you please just close your eyes?_

Marinette begged, and Adrien confused obeyed. She sighed, grabbed Adrien's hand, closed her own eyes and whispered

"Tikki spots on "

Adrien tighten his grip as he heard Marinette's words. A pink glowed but Adrien refused to open his eyes. shutting them ever harder

Now Marinette transformed let go of his hand and took a step back. She stared at him imagining what his reaction would be. A fatal combination of panic along with fear ran across her veins. A million scenarios ran across her mind. She hoped by now he would have opened his eyes or peaked but of course, him being loyal wouldn't do that. He was always so loyal and true to her and now it was her turn, to be honest. No matter how much it hurt. It was time and with a whisperer she said:

"You can open your eyes now "

Adrien didn´t need to have her holding his hand to feel her presence. He still could sense her nervous breathing. The question was who would he see when he opened his eyes? Ladybug or Marinette? the pink glow followed by the change of Marinette's warm hands to the feel of her hand covered in fabric made it obvious what to expect. He had to open his eyes to be sure and despite she telling him to do so. He was unsure if he could do it at all.

Taking a long breath. He slowly opened his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 unedited but almost ready

**Hi, okay I don´t know if you noticed but this chapter says unedited and that´s cuz it is. that´s also why you have this author´s note here. The truth is now I am more swapped in work that I would hope. But on the other hand, I had promised this a long time ago and even though my computer recovered I still couldn´t finish the story like I planned. this chapter requires lots of work and must be perfect and despite my best efforts I still feel it would take at least another couple of weeks to do it. but it´s the first day of the year and I want to celebrate by giving you this "preview/unedited version" of the next chapter. sorry again but I PROMISSE that this story will be over on the 31** **st** **of January with this chapter completely done and the next also complete. I say this because on that date it will make a year since I started this fic and I will celebrate by finishing it.**

 **By the way any comments you make I will either answer personally or answer in the final author´s note. but since someone asked and I had to write this stupid author´s note. the reason I write chat noir is because the show is French and to respect that I choose chat noir since that's the original name. also it´s a personal choice and I have written cat noir in other places but I tend to choose chat because it sounds better, most people call him that and respects the character original name .**

Adrien took a step back, increasing the distance between him and Ladybug. Disbelieve and anger filled him. Her blue eyes desperately stared at him waiting for his response. How was he supposed to react when everything he believed just crumbled in front of him?

Ladybug took a step forward reaching her hand to touch him, but he pulled back. She sighed and while avoiding looking directly in his eyes, she began explaining:

" _I know you are probably upset, and I am sorry…"_

That was an understatement to how Adrien really felt. Inside his throat and all the way to his heart he felt a not that stopped his words, his air and even him. so, still in shook he let Ladybug/Marinette continue.

"… _I should have told you when I found out your secret but I just couldn´t. I was scared you wouldn´t love me. I taught you would be disappointed that it was just me, normal Marinette and not someone else. I"_

Adrien´s voice finally returned and spoke with all the disappointment he had been holding back. The not on his throat finally cave and now it was impossible to stop all the emotions from coming.

" _you know what´s funny? There was a time where I would be glad that you were Ladybug. Glad we were friends and partners. glad the girl behind the mask trusted in me as much as I trusted her. I trusted you my secret and I taught you trusted me but no… you lied, and I can´t believe I trusted you. we were together, and you still lied to me! How can I trust you when you don´t even trust me?_

Tears began to leave her eyes but, yet Adrien continued:

" _I am in fact disappointed but that´s only because I thought you Marinette were better than this. The girl I loved, would never do this!"_

She reached forward placing her hand over his shoulder.

"I am sorry. Adrien I am sorry. I do trust you! Please forgive me!"

Adrien flinched at her touch but didn´t brush it off. His phone ringed and Adrien saw it was his father demanding his presence so he calmly began to go straight to the door. This was the first time he wanted to thank his father for his inopportune timing and overcontrolling parenting. He would gladly take any excuse to leave at this moment since the air inside that room didn´t seem to be enough for Adrien to breath.

Marinette blinked surprised before whispering with a sense of hope in her voice:

"Wait! Will I still see you at patrol later?"

Marinette held her tears waiting for his response. Some part of her grabbing to the possibility things could go back to how they were. That small hope was the only part of her capable to keep her fragile heart together.

Adrien grabbed his stuff and stood at the doorway. He could tell she was in pain but so was he. He hated seeing her like that, but he also knew he need time. She also had been the one to start this with her lies, still he hated hurting anyone especially the girl he loved. So, with a pitiful sigh he told her:

"Maybe. I have to think about It"

Adrien went into autopilot mode as he navigated threw the school and all his classmates. His body was moving but his mind was stuck on that room where Marinette had revealed her secret. He would swear he could still feel her around him no matter how many times he checked. he felt as if he was being stalked by a ghost. thankfully his ride was close.

Inside the car Adrien sat looking outside the window while Plagg flew around him. Plagg was trying to find the words to say. Marinette really had screwed up this time but Plagg himself had also failed by not telling the truth and lying to Adrien. In fact, He had never seen Adrien this angry before since Adrien was usually very calm. He had to be really angry to react this way. Somehow Plagg felt Adrien was also mad at him so he decided to do what he rarely did and apologized

" _I am sorry Adrien. I never wanted to lie to you!"_

" _But you did so please don't. if you say anything else about this, I will renounce you "_

Plagg hid on Adrien's pocket. Adrien immediately regretted his words towards the kwami but Plagg seemed to recover since Adrien could already felt him happily devouring cheese inside the pocket. Adrien smiled feeling Plagg had already moved on. Later Adrien would give Plagg one or two expensive cheeses and the kwami would forgive him completely.

If only it was so easy for Adrien to forgive her. he loved Marinete and Ladybug. Marinete was ladybug so he loved her? Did he still love her? It was all so confusing for him. How could the love of his life lie to him like that? How could she just play with his feelings in such a mean way. maybe she didn´t mean it on purpose but that didn´t make it hurt any less. He trusted her his life and his heart either as Marinette and Ladybug. yet she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. how could he date or be even be partners with her after everything? at the same time his heart also remembered every kiss, every touch and everything they had gone through together .it was nothing but miraculous the way he felt every time he saw her, every time they would talk. He had only felt that with two people, Marinete and ladybug, but they were one and the same. meaning it only happened with her. how many people find a love like that? how could he throw away all his feelings for her. she had a good heart so why would she hurt him like that? He had to give her a chance to explain. he had to try to understand how much of what they had was real.

Reluctantly he texted her to tell her he was coming to patrol. Hopefully it would give him enough time to recover and be ready to face her. They had to talk and maybe with both of them calmer things would go better.

The ride was finally over, and Adrien only wanted to go to bed and cry himself to sleep but Natalie ordered him to go to his father. This usually meant something serious or important had to be treated That was so far from what he needed right now. He began to go towards the office, but Natalie pointed Adrien into the direction of garden

Adrien followed to the garden and watched as his workaholic father stood still watching his wife statue. Adrien came closer and looked at his mother. she seemed so warm and caring but that was a mere contrast to the heartless and cold feel of the marble when you touched the statue. It was in days like this that Adrien missed her the most. He wished she could give him advice on what to do about his problems.

Gabriel stared at his son, understanding exactly how he felt. He also wanted Emilie back and missed her. she always dealt better with Adrien and in general with everything. she was the essence of the family and without her it just wasn´t the same and could never be. Gabriel looked at his son and smiled confident that his plan would work.

"Close your eyes son"

Adrien reluctantly obeyed. It couldn´t be as worse as last time he closed his eyes. keeping his eyes closed and with Gabriel's help they navigate through what Adrien assumed to be halls and rooms. Suddenly they stopped. Gabriel became eerily silent and let go of Adrien's hand. Adrien took this a sign that they had arrived. so nervously opened his eyes

"what is this, father?"

Adrien looked around the place. The cables and tubes adding with the light gave it an evil layer vibe. Still Adrien kept following the tubes and cables until his eyes finally saw where most of them lead too. it led to what it seemed to be some kind of cryogenic chamber with his mother inside. His father seemed to stand there looking at was disturbingly similar to the scene at the garden. Adrien unable to control himself ran to her with tearful eyes.

" _Mom? Mommy? How long has she been here? Is she alive? What happened to her?"_

His father came closer and hugged him tightly. they stood there crying together until Gabriel with a voice only a man that felt a lot of pain could understand, he began to explain.

"It´s better if you don´t know the details. Trust me. All I can say is that chamber keeps her body "alive". It´s hard to know how long it can keep doing that for and that´s why I need your help. I haven´t been able to bring her back without the miraculous. I didn´t want you to be involved or know any of this but I have reasons to know your girlfriend Marinette might be ladybug. with her miraculous… "

Adrien blinked surprised. Did everyone know it before himself did?

"…and chat´s miraculous I can bring her back to us. I know many hate me because I am hawkmoth, but I am only doing this for us …for our family…for her."

Adrien let go of the hug and admired his mom, he missed her so much and seeing her so close yet so far only made the pain worse.

Adrien touched the cold glass where his mother laid. The sound of his ring echoing on it sent chills down his spine. It was literally in his hands the possibility to see his mother again. Every warm memory Adrien had of her came in making him burst out in tears.

His father hugged him and began crying too. He wanted to pull away and hate him for being hawkmoth, but the truth was that now more than ever after everything he went threw Adrien understood his pain and his motives.

Marinette meanwhile began baking Adrien´s favorite treats. maybe if she showed up at patrol with them, he would forgive her .it was unlikely but the hope kept Marinette going, plus it gave her something to do while waiting for patrol. He texted he would be there and that was already a good sign now all she had to do was wait and bake and bake. There was no way that with his appetite he would resist her apologies sweets.

She smiled joyfully. Now even more hopeful for patrol tonight. she kept choosing the toppings, the colors. everything had to be delicious and perfect for Adrien. At patrol upon his arrival she would show him everything she made. She would apologize profusely and with all her heart. He would hug her, tell her he forgives her, and they would seal everything with a kiss.

Meanwhile the ambient in Adrien´s house was completely different with Gabriel finally explaining the first part of his plan.

" _Son, I want you to know what it feels like to hold a miraculous. I want you to know what it takes and the responsibility it takes. I want to know if you are strong enough to do what it´s necessary to bring your mother back even going against your girlfriend Marinette. I know it won´t be easy son but I trust you to do the right thing. Use my miraculous and show me that I can trust you. Using it would likely mean hurting your girlfriend and chat noir but that is only a small price to pay to bring your mom back. So, son are you ready ?"_

Gabriel extended his hand with the brooch on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien looked at the brooch and considered all the possibilities. Between losing his mom and sending his father to jail or losing Marinette and destroying Paris. There didn´t seem to be a good choice. He could just imagine Marinete right now waiting for him for patrol and how disappointed she would be in him to know he was deeply considering joining the bad guy. She wouldn´t understand and would feel betrayed. Not that she would be one to talk because if they would talk about betrayal, she went first with not trusting him and spoiling the trust he had on her. Still, he loved her and it didn´t matter if they were in a fight or not.

On the other hand, losing his mom and then his father to jail seemed too much and wasn´t exactly fair either. Why did he have to be the one suffering for doing the right thing? Becoming an orphan and being all by himself didn´t seem fair. If he agreed however then he would have his family back. he would feel his mother´s love once again, feel her hugs and warm.

Finally carefully looking at his ring and then at the brooch Adrien made his choice. He carefully took off his ring and hid it on his pocket before his hand grabbed the broch and putting it on his t-shirt. He whispered sorry between his breath.

His father smiled proudly to him. Adrien´s heart trembled seeing how proud his father of him taking on his footsteps. Petting his son on the back Gabriel told him

"Now to transform just say dark wings rise"

Adrien faked one of his smiles

"Dark wings rise"

His voice almost failed him but it apparently still did the trick as he didn´t know if it just the guilt or not but transforming into Hawkmoth made him feel completely different. It felt strange and didn´t give him the sense of freedom he got when he transformed into chat. in fact, it gave him the opposite feeling, he felt trapped.

"Now search around to see if anyone has negative emotions"

He father told him proudly.

Of course, his father´s power would be controlling others, he already did that with Adrien without the brooch. In fact, there was no power more fitted for his power than that.

Adrien could feel the countless number of people with strong negative emotions and it felt overwhelming knowing that at any given time so many people were there just waiting to be akumatized His father told him to focus on a particular individual, that would make it easier. So Adrien searched until he stopped when he recognized her. Adrien could feel her Marinette's strong emotions. he could feel inside him the despair and sadness she was feeling as if it was his own. He felt the exact moment she lost hope and the problem is that it wasn´t just in them but in everything. it was funny because inside Adrien also lost his hope too.

it hurt him to know he was the one that caused them but she would understand everything at the end or so he hopped

Adrien nervously and reluctantly against the nod in his throat, open his hands and commanded the butterfly.

"fly away akuma and evilaize that person "

Both Adrien and Gabriel spoke at the same time as the butterfly left.

 **This is the end of this part. I know I promised a sequel, but I don´t know. I might not have time to do it. Either way, if I do it, I will post the first chapter here. I loved this story but right now I don´t know if I´m able to continue. I apologize and hopefully will see you soon. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
